A vampires story
by CuteDogs
Summary: Mysteries happens in Domino city. Katsuya and his friends goes in Domino school and then one day four new students starts in their school. But what they don't know is that they are vampires. What is their task in the human world? CHAPTER 5 IS REVISED!
1. One bad morning

**A/N 4 July 2011  
**I'm starting to go trough some stories to revise and correct the grammar faults. This is one of those stories. The updates will be irregular since I'm working on the main going stories that aren't yet completed. I have planned to do this a long time ago but found the time to do it now. I hope this is somewhat better than it was before.

**A vampires story**

Where do I get these weird ideas from? Anyway enjoy a new long story written by me. I present

A Vampires story

Enjoy

**One bad morning**

"Shit I'm going to be late" A boy named Katsuya Jounouchi runs down on the pavement when he tries not to bump into people in front of him. He holds his bag in his right hand with a firm hand when he rounds a corner. "Almost there" he laughed to himself.

*_riiing_ *

"No, no, no. Don't do this to me. I can't be late again" He runs past the school gates and trough the front door to discover an empty corridor. He sneaks past the doors trying not to gain attention from the other teachers to find him late for his class. He quickly finds his locker and throws his bag inside and grabs his maths book and runs towards his classroom. "_Please don't let the teacher notice me when I get inside_" Katsuya prays when he slowly opens the door and crawls on the floor towards his bench. The students who he crawls past tries to stiffen their giggles when they notice him, one even gave him a thumbs up. He sees his target and when he stops in front of his chair and he cheers too early.

"Katsuya Jounouchi, this is the third time you are late this week!" Katsuya gulps as he looks up and stares at his teacher who was a woman with red hair tied up in a ponytail in the back of her head. A pair of green eyes stares hard at him, white ironed shirt with a black skirt matching to it.

He backs a little back when the teacher wavers a large ruler in front of his face. He jumps up from the floor and stands up in front of his teacher and rubs behind his head. "Yeah sorry about that. It won't happen again miss Nakagawa Kagami"

Nakagawa Kagami stares suspicious at Katsuya before she returned to the class "Detention Jounouchi" Kagami said with her back to him.

Katsuya growls in his mind when he turns to his side he sees his friend Mutou Yugi a bench away from him facepalming. "_Can't definitely get any better today_" He thinks as he sits down on his chair and put his maths book in front of him and pulls out his pen from his pocket.

It was near the end of the lesson and the teacher points at the blackboard in front of the class telling them to do this problem for the next lesson. Katsuya sat there staring at the blackboard and sighs to himself thinking that this class can't get even more boring than it already is.

"I won't take any more excuses from you not being done with the homework I gave you. I won't tolerate the dog ate my homework, I didn't know we had one or that you lost it. Now hurry up to your next lesson" Katsuya cheers inside his mind and runs trough the doors of the class.

"I'm free. I'm free" He shouts in the corridors while getting weird looks at him Yugi walked right behind him. He walks next to Katsuya and pokes his arm "You know this is the third time you are late this week and it's only Thursday" Katsuya stares at his small friend and chuckles "Yeah but I can't help it. Who came up with the idea of having school early in the morning when you could do something more important"

Yugi gives Katsuya a questioning eyebrow "You are talking about sleeping aren't you?"

"We have a winner" Katsuya said with a grin.

"Yugi, Jounouchi" Katsuya and Yugi turns around and sees their other friends walking up to them. Katsuya smiles at the white haired and brown eyed teen in front of him and then at the smiles at the Egyptian boy with purple eyes.

"Hi Ryou and Malik what is happening?" Katsuya said with a grin on his face.

"Not much except that one of the students did a experiment in the science class and succeeded to get it to explode. Causing everyone to evacuate the room." Malik said.

Katsuya and Yugi blinks a couple of times when Yugi snapped out of the trance "Nobody got hurt right?"

Ryou giggled and stares at Malik "Well it hurt the boy's ego when he said to everyone that he knows everything about liquids and how to mix them. So some of the boys in class challenged him and now I hope that he won't pull a stunt like that again"

Malik and Ryou turns themselves towards Yugi and Katsuya and asks themselves "So did anything exciting happen to you?" Malik asked with a too innocent tone.

"Not much except that Jou got yelled by the teacher again for being late to class again"

"Yugi!" Katsuya cried.

Malik and Ryou turns their stare towards Katsuya and sighs "Not a big surprise when it comes to Jou" Katsuya glares daggers at Malik and growls "What is this pick on Katsuya Jounouchi day?"

"C'mon Jou don't be like that. Malik didn't mean it, right Malik?" Ryou stares at Malik who was trying to stiff his chuckle.

"Will you look at the clock. Time for the next lesson" and Malik starts to run down the hallway with Yugi running after him "Malik you are going the wrong way. Class is that way!"

Ryou and Katsuya stares at the small teen with amethyst eyes shouting after the tanned boy. Katsuya roles his eyes and walks up to his locker and throws his book inside and turns himself towards Ryou who already have his book for the next lesson. Katsuya pulls out his English textbook and closes the locker with a slam. Both teens walks trough the hallway to their next class. Katsuya sits down next to Ryou and it didn't take a long time before the teacher started the lesson.

"Okay class today we are going to watch a movie" Katsuya shouted in pure joy inside his head when he heard the word movie. He leans back in his chair and waited tills the teacher pushed play on the remote controller.

To Katsuya this lesson went fast and he, Yugi, Malik and Ryou sat in the school dining hall eating their lunch. Katsuya stares suspiciously at the food that the women in the schools kitchen who have cooked it. Katsuya wasn't usually picky when it comes to food but this time was different. He gave the food a last poke with his fork and stares disgusted at the brown/greyish substance on his plate.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik stares at Katsuya when he pokes his food around with his fork and was surprised that he wasn't eating "Someone who knows what this greyish substance is?"

"Whatever it is it doesn't taste good" Ryou said when he pushes his plate away from him. Katsuya gives the plate with food in front of him one last look before he also punched it away from him.

"I think this is the first time Jou refuses to eat" Yugi said when he stares at Katsuya.

"The first plague in Domino city. I wonder what the next one is" Katsuya glares at Malik who sat there smirking "Don't pull the Egyptian plagues in your jokes or else you are going to be the next victim in your very own plague" Katsuya retorts back.

"Guys calm down" Ryou tries to calm down both teens on his sides. Katsuya breaths out and relaxes but still keeps glaring back at Malik.

When the lunch break was over the teen heads of to their next class. Katsuya looks down at his schedule and sees that history was his next class with Malik. Katsuya and Malik sat in the back of the class. When the teacher started to talk both teens roles their eyes and stares at each other. Both teens didn't give the speaking teacher in the front any attention. Katsuya opens his book where he started to draw some lines and then pushed it towards Malik. Malik stares at the paper and then he smirks "Cross" Malik says and makes a cross in one of the boxes on the paper.

Katsuya stares at the paper and makes a round ring in the box he thought was right. The game of five in a row began.

"Katsuya Jounouchi and Malik Ishtar are you enjoying your game of five in a row?" Katsuya and Malik looks up from the paper and stares right at their teacher Mr Uchida's face. Katsuya let out a small laugh and Malik gets an innocent smile on his face.

"Pay attention" Uchida said and he walks back to the front of the class. Both Malik and Katsuya breath out in relief and starts to listen to their teacher talking about world war 1.

*_Riiiiing _*

The school-day was over for today and everyone was getting ready to get home except for Katsuya Jounouchi he had detention to go trough. He stares up at the clock in front of him ans sighs. Repetitively he hits his head on the table in front of him and growls in his mind. God he hated staying late in school because of detention. He lifts his head up and stares at the clock again. The clock had only moved a minute when he had stared at the clock the last time. Turning his head around the room to find something to surpass time with and when he didn't find anything that caught his attention he stares at the roof and starts to count the plates.

After a hour Katsuya runs out of the school and back home. He didn't want to stay at that place one more second. He runs past a forest next to him and not noticing four shadows staring at the city.

"Are you sure that he will strike in this town?" the smallest of the groups said

The tallest boy stares out at the city and has his eyes glued on the city "Possible. Something in this town is calling for us"

"Then what are we waiting for?" the boy with brown eyes said when he walks down the mountain.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

That was it the first chapter. Want me to continue?


	2. The mysterious new students

16 Aug 2011 updated chapter!

**A vampires story**

Hiyaa CD here giving you the next chapter

Enjoy

**The mysterious new students**

"God please don't tell me that it's the clock beeping" Katsuya roles over in his bed and stares at the clock in front of him and lets out a angry sound. He swings his arm over the side table and shuts the clock off. "Finally some peace and quiet" he murmurs and goes back to sleep but the sleeping part didn't last long before his father opens the door with a slam causing Katsuya almost to jump out of his skin.

"Katsuya Jounouchi get your ass out of the bed and get ready for school" Katsuya sits up in his bed and stares wide eyed at his father who stands in the doorway glaring at him. He puts his hand on his chest and breaths fast "Gee dad. You didn't have to scare the hell out of me!"

Katsuya's dad gave his son a smirk before he turns around and walks down he steps. Katsuya knew that if he wouldn't get up now his dad would do something even worse than the slam with the door. Then a thought hit him that happened for over a month ago "I'm up. I'm up. Don't get the bucket with the cold water" quickly jumping out of his bed and hurries towards the bathroom.

~20 minutes later~

Katsuya walks down the road half sleeping. Letting out a yawn when he stops in front of the large road he had to cross. He waited for the lights to turn green when he hears a familiar voice shouting behind him.

"Hi Yugi and Ryou" Katsuya shouts when two teens are running towards him and stops in front of him.

"Wow this is a surprise seeing Jou up in time" Ryou said with a smile "Not that it's a bad thing thou"

"Thanks to my dad" Katsuya mutters under his breath. Yugi and Ryou blinks at the comment Katsuya just made "He threatened to throw a bucket of cold water on you again?" Yugi and Ryou started to chuckle and got an evil glare from Katsuya.

All three teens started to walk towards their school and steps inside and saw Malik already by his locker trying to find his books. Yugi shouted Malik's name and waving his hand in the air. Katsuya saw Malik turn around and gave them a sweet smile.

"Good morning- Hey Jou came in time" Malik cheers when he closes his locker and turns to the group.

"Well I thought it was for the best" Katsuya said when he opens his locker and throws his school bag inside.

Ryou leans closer towards Malik's ear and whispers in it that Katsuya's dad had threatened to dump cold water on him if he didn't get up. Malik stares back at Katsuya and then starts to chuckle. Katsuya leans his back on the lockers and sighs "Lucky it's Friday"

Out in the front gate a large mass of students, mostly girls, were blocking the way. Katsuya, Yugi, Malik and Ryou stares at the direction what all the commotion was about. Then the mass of girls and a very few boys in it parted and four boys walks trough the mass. Many of the girls squeal at the handsome boys. In the front walked a white haired boy whose hair was almost the same like Ryou's but his bangs pointed more upwards and he had brown eyes and next to him walks a another boy with tan skin and blond hair that goes to every direction and purple eyes. Both Ryou and Malik stare at the new arrivals and blinks many times.

"Must be new students" Katsuya said when he saw both boys in their school uniforms walking towards their direction.

Yugi stares wide eyed at the new students and back at Malik and Ryou "They even almost look the same way as Ryou and Malik" Ryou blinks one more time and then he pulls out a book from his locker and opens it and hides his face in it so that his friends couldn't see when he was blushing. Malik scratches his head and turns himself towards Yugi and smirks "Well we aren't the only ones who has a look-alike you have also one Yugi" Malik points at the gate and now two more new students walks inside next to each other but they didn't look at each other. Yugi stared at the tricolour haired boy who looked almost like him but there were some differences. They both had the same haircut but the new student he had some bangs pointing up and his eyes was the colour of crimson. The other boy was the tallest of them. He had brown hair and ice blue eyes.

Katsuya stares at his little friend and waves his hand in front of the eyes of him "Ya alright Yug?"

Yugi slowly turns his head towards Katsuya and slowly nods "I'm alright"

"Well better head of to our class before we all get detention" Malik joked and earned a glare from Katsuya "Shut up" he said back at his friend.

Katsuya grabs Yugi's hand in his and starts to drag him away to get them to their first class maths.

Katsuya sits down on his seat and Yugi sat down in his own. Waiting for the class to start his teacher Nakagawa comes inside smiling when she places her books on the front desk.

"Welcome class we have two new students in this group. Give a warm welcome to Seto Kaiba and Yami" The entire class turns their heads towards the door and sees the two students the teacher was talking about. Yugi stopped to breath for a second when he saw who was at the door it was the same teen who almost looked like him standing there with the other boy he came inside the building with.

Seto and Yami stands in front of the class and their teacher gave them her welcoming to her class and then she turns her looks towards the class "Now here should I put you?" Many of the girls raise their hand in the air hoping that she would place the handsome boys next to them. Many of the boys started to mutter.

"Yami can sit next to... ah next to Mutou Yugi" the teacher point towards Yugi who got a small blush on his cheeks as the boy walks up to him and sits next to him. Yugi looks at the boy from the corner of his eyes and stares at the look-alike who was staring back at him.

"And where should I put you" teacher Nakagawa taps her chin and glances around the room and then her eyes stopped at Katsuya. "Kaiba you can take the place next to Jounouchi Katsuya" Katsuya stares at the blue eyed teen in front of him and he earned a death glare from him. Katsuya glares back at the teen and snorts.

Seto sits down next to Katsuya without even glancing at him. Many of the girls around let out a sigh of disappointment when the new students got their new seats.

Yugi had still a blush on his cheeks and what makes it even worse Yami was still staring at him "_Stop staring at me_" Yugi pleads in his mind.

"And now we will all pick our books up and continue where we left" Every student in class picks up their books and begins their class.

"Yugi was it?" Yugi turns around and sees Yami staring at him. Slowly Yugi nods and swallows "Yes that's me"

Yami got a smirk on his face and he reach out his hand towards Yugi "Nice to meet you Yugi" Yugi shakes Yami's hand and smiles "I hope everyone has treated you well"

The smirk turns into a grin and he stares around the class "No problem so far"

Back to Katsuya he had a problem to solve a number which he didn't know how to solve it. Hearing a snort from his side he lifts his head and stares at the blue eyed teen next to him "And what's your problem?" he says.

Seto turns his blue eyes towards Katsuya and smirks "Well the number you are trying to figure out is extremely easy" Katsuya glares daggers at Seto and he points his pen at him "Listen I didn't want your opinion on what's easy and not!"

Seto let out a small laugh and turns himself straight forward "Whatever you say mutt"

At first Katsuya gave a questioning eyebrow at Seto and then it turns into a scowl "I'm not a mutt!"

"To naïve to realise the truth" Seto said.

"Are you trying to get me angry at you cause it's working"

"Kaiba and Jounouchi be quiet or else I have to give both of you detention" Katsuya stares at his teacher who stands only a few tables away from him.

"Jerk" Katsuya mutters.

"Mutt" Seto said back

And the insult got threw back and forth between the teens the entire lesson. When Yugi and Katsuya were walking down the hallway Katsuya was still worked up at Seto Kaiba.

"Who does he think he is?" Katsuya growls under his breath. Yugi tries to get his friend to take it easy. "Jou don't care what he's saying-"

"You're the one who says. You didn't get a spoiled jerk next to you" Katsuya said while he grits his teeth's.

Yugi shakes his head and sighs while walking next to Katsuya. Yugi admitted that having Yami next to him wasn't all that bad. He even helped the small teen with a number problem in his book. Yugi didn't know he all of sudden had went all shy towards the guy but it all ended pretty well. While walking down the hallway Yugi spots his other two friends and hopes that they were in a better mood than Katsuya. When they were close enough Yugi cheers "Hey Malik Ryou ho-" Yugi blinks when he sees a scowl on Malik's face "Malik is everything alright?"

Malik lifts his head up and stares at Yugi "I'm fine thank you" Yugi now turns his head towards Ryou who tries to stiff his giggles "Do you know anything about this Ryou?" Yugi asks his friend. Ryou takes his hand of his mouth and takes a deep breath "Malik got spanked on the ass by the new student. You know the one who looks almost like him. What was his name again?"

"Marik" Malik mutters under his breath. At first Yugi stares at his friend and then he starts to giggle with Ryou "I bet that Marik got what he deserved for what he did to Malik"

"You should have seen it Yugi. Malik grabbed Marik's wrist and threw his across the room landing first on the teacher's desk and then he fell of the table and hit the floor"

"That leaves one thing for sure. Don't spank Malik or you get a free flying trip across the room" Katsuya said when he felt a little better after hearing Malik's experiences with the new student. Malik glares dagger towards Katsuya and grabs his hand and pulls it behind his back. Katsuya let out a cry of pain and begs Malik to let go of his hand causing Malik to pull it even harder. Both Ryou and Yugi sighs and ignores both teens while they are fighting.

When Malik finally let go of Katsuya's hand Katsuya quickly moves backwards away from Malik so that he wouldn't do the same thing again.

After the second class it was now time for a lunch break and Katsuya was happy that a certain blue eyed teen wasn't near him during that time. Katsuya, Yugi, Malik and Ryou sat down on an empty table and eat their lunch. When the food was eaten Katsuya leans back in the chair and stretches his arms. Now when his stomach was full he was happy again. Next to him sat Ryou and Malik talking about random stuff and Yugi sat there sorting his duel monster deck. Katsuya got a smile on his face and gets up from the chair getting everyone's eyes at him "I'm going out on a walk" Katsuya said

"I'm going with you" Ryou said when he got up from his chair "I have to get a thing out of my locker anyway"

Katsuya gave a nod and starts to walk with Ryou next to him. Behind them they could hear Yugi and Malik running after them and they stops in front Ryou's locker and Ryou pulls out his bag and starts to dig in it. While searching trough his bag Ryou suddenly said "Have you heard what happened yesterday?" while he stares at the group.

"Heard what?" Yugi, Katsuya and Malik says at the same time.

Ryou pulls out the newspaper from his bag and starts to turn pages in the newspaper and shows it to his friends "Apparently they have found a dead body near the park with his body emptied with blood. With no trace from any kind of attack"

Malik. Yugi and Katsuya stare at the picture and reads the article. "That's odd" Katsuya said when he stares at the picture.

"Who or what would do something like that?" Yugi said while staring at Ryou.

Ryou pulls the paper back and starts to read trough the article. His eyes moves fast between the lines where he had read in the morning. Then his eyes stop almost at the bottom of the article and reads out loud "Well since there are not biting marks it can't be an animal and that there are no wounds it can't either be human"

All of the teens stare at each other and Ryou dumps the paper in the garbage can and goes back to his friends who was moving trough the hallways of the school.

Meanwhile outside in the school yard the new students of the school sat under a tree in the corner of the school yard. Yami leans backwards on the grass and lies down on the yard and stares at the tree from the bottom and feels when the wind blows across his face. The blue eyed boy named Seto was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"What did I tell you about not to spank his ass Marik" Bakura said in a sing a tone like. Marik who sat under the tree rubbing his wrist while staring daggers at Bakura "You didn't say anything about that"

Bakura thought for a second before he got an evil smirk on his face "Oh yeah, now I remember. I was about to tell you but something caught up my mind. I at least got to know Ryou a lot better"

Marik let out a snort and grins "Yeah by making him blush like a tomato"

"Will you two stop bicker I want some peace and quit moment" Both Bakura and Marik turns themselves and stares at Seto who was leaning against the tree and was giving them an icy cold glare. Next to him Yami who was lying down on the grass shook his head and sat up "Kaiba if you are glaring any more at them you will for certain burn a hole right trough their bodies"

"Looks like Kaiba need some love" Bakura taunts while he makes kissing noises. Marik who were next to Bakura falls down on the ground backwards and laughs like a maniac while holding his stomach. And it wasn't only Marik who thought it was funny even Yami started to chuckle.

Seto stares at the trio and he starts to walk off "I don't know how I can stand with you. I'm leaving"

Yami stops chuckling and gets his serious face on "Kaiba don't go. Bakura was just joking" Yami tried but failed when Seto continues to walk away from them. Yami then turns his eyes towards Marik and Bakura who were rolling around the ground laughing while holding their stomachs. Yami let out a sigh and he lies back on the ground and stares at the tree above him.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seto mutters while walking past some squealing girls around him. Seto shoot them a glare and some of the girls flinched back. Seto got a smirk on his face when he saw them moving back. Yup he still got it he thought. Seto goes back inside the school and walks inside the library and he stops in front of a shelf and pulls out a book that caught his interest and he leans at the bookshelf and starts to read it.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" a another voice said

Seto ignores the voices from the other side of the bookshelf and continues to read.

"Something scary has happened in this town. I heard from a friend of mine, who heard of his friend and who heard it from his cousin that someone had been murdered. The person had no blood left in its body when they did an autopsy" the first voice said.

Seto suddenly stops reading and listens to the voices behind him. Seto listens carefully what they said but the conversation was interrupted by the school bell and the persons behind him walks away. Seto stayed there for a minute before he also left the library and walks off to his next class. He walks trough the hallway and thinks what the voices said about what had happened and what they knew about it.

In the end of the hallway Seto goes inside his class and sits down on his bench and opens his book.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"Are you sure about that they didn't know what attacked the human?" Yami gave Seto a questioning stare.

Marik sat in the tree and stares down on the ground where Seto and Yami was standing and for Bakura well he got in trouble in the last class and he got detention. As Bakura said when the class was over when he got in trouble "It isn't my rubber gum and I didn't threw it at ya"

But the teacher turns the rubber gum in his hand and on it says 'Bakura the ruler of the world'. Bakura gets a smirk on his face and snickers "So you agree with me that I'm the ruler of the world"

That wasn't very smart of Bakura and now he even got more trouble than before and the teacher gave him a day detention.

While sitting in the tree Seto glares at Yami and replies "Of course I'm sure"

Yami puts his hand on his forehead and rubs it "At least we knew he's here. So from now we have to keep our eyes open"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

That was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Review please


	3. What did just happen!

_UPDATED __27/8-2011_

**A vampires story**

Hi there I'm back. Enjoy the latest chapter.

**What did just happen?**

The weekend went to fast and Katsuya mutters while stares at the teacher in front of him. He gives a glance at Seto who sits right next to him. Katsuya curses in his mind why the Gods were punishing him. He leans in the back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest.

"For your homework this week you have to read pages 35 to 37. Now hurry up to your next class" Katsuya cheers in his mind. He grabs his book and jumps out of his chair and runs towards the door.

Seto stares at the blond and roles his blue eyes thinking if the mutt can be any more dumb than before. Taking his book in his hand he walks out of the classroom last.

Katsuya by some odd reason starts to dance trough the hallway and earns some weird looks from the other students. Yugi catches his friend and smiles "You seem happy today"

Katsuya gives Yugi a grin "I'm even more than happy. I got a phone call from my sister Shizuka yesterday"

"Then I understand why you are so energetic. So how is she doing?" Yugi asks.

"She's doing fine and she told me that she will come here and visit me in about two weeks." Katsuya stops in front of his locker and throws his books inside.

"That's great news Jou."

"It sure is"

When both teens have gotten their book for the next lesson they start to walk down the hallway.

"I got a new game yesterday when I got home and I need someone to test it with. So what do you say Jou would you like to test the game with me?" Katsuya gives Yugi a smile and he nods "Of course Yug. I'd love to"

Later that day after school when Yugi and Katsuya played the game for a couple of hours until it was time for Katsuya to go home. He walks under the glowing street lights and turns around a corner. He takes a quick look at the wrist clock and sees it almost being ten in the night. He starts to run down the roads towards home. While running he didn't notice being a hole in the ground and stumbles. Falling down hard on the pavement he sits up and stares at his hand. On the top of his hand he got a small cut and a small amount of blood starts to cover his wound. Katsuya gets slowly up from the ground and picks his school bag and continues to walk again.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seto Kaiba sat on one of the largest building in the city and stares out at the city. He leans forward on the fence and stares down at the road below him. A couple of hours earlier Bakura and Marik got some weir ideas and Seto knew they were on their way to create chaos in the city and Yami... well he was somewhere in the city doing what ever he wants and Seto didn't even bother following him.

Slowly Seto turns around and starts to walk towards the door that leads away from the rooftop but then he suddenly stops and his eyes goes wide. He quickly turns around and stares at the city "_That scent. It's too strong to be normal scent from this city. What if?_" He starts to run towards the fence and jumps over it down to the ground and lands perfectly on his feats and starts to run in full speed towards the scent "_He's going after the human and I will stop him_"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya lets out a yawn when he walks. He was already getting tired from the walking and stops for a second. He stretches his arms and then he feels someone staring behind his back. He turns around and sees a man with black with some red stripes in it. A pair of red eyes stares at him hungry and he smirks.

"What does a human like you being out in this beautiful night like this?" the man in front of Katsuya says. Katsuya stares at the man and he responses "What do you want?" he asks.

The black/red haired man in front of him walking towards him and Katsuya takes one step back to keep a distance between the man and him "Something I wanted for over 500 years and now it's standing here right in front of me"

Katsuya starts to get some scary vibes from the man in front of him and he takes one more step back. Then he sees something he thought was a folklore that writers wrote about. Katsuya stares at the man's face and saw a pair of fangs in his mouth. Katsuya starts to run away from the vampire and he had a vampire behind his heels. He runs into the Domino Park and runs behind some trees and hides behind them. Breathing heavily he turns his head and peeks around the tree to see if he was still followed. He didn't see anyone else around him and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"You are fast to be a human boy" Katsuya looks up where the voice came from and he sees the vampire sitting above him smirking. Katsuya backs away when the vampire jumps down from the tree with grace. Katsuya was about to run again when he feels someone grabbing his hand and pulls him back. He stares wide eyed at the vampires red eyes then he feels himself becoming tired and he falls asleep and falls down lying on the grass ground.

The vampire smirks at Katsuya and he goes down on his knees and pushes his head to the side revealing his naked neck.

He starts to closer his fangs towards Katsuya's neck and when he was only 5 centimetres away he felt a stinging pain on his side and he flies 4 meters away from the humans body. The vampire shakes his head and turns where he got hit from. He stares at a blue eyed vampire in front of him. He was dressed in a long black that almost touches the ground. The blue eyed vampire death glares at him and he lifts his hand up towards the vampire in front of him "You are not going to take this humans blood Zenaku"

The vampire called Zenaku smirks when he stands up from the ground and he stares at the vampire in front of him "Or what are you going to gain the power instead instead of me? Don't make me laugh Kaiba"

The other vampire named Kaiba grins and shoots a powerful energy shot towards Zenaku and he flies backwards. Kaiba puts his hands under the boy's feet and the other one behind his back and lifts his body up in his arms. In a flash Kaiba has disappeared in front of Zenaku and he lets out a roar of anger.

Seto Kaiba stops and stands in front of a small cabin and pushes the door open and walks inside. He looks around and places Katsuya's body down on the ground. Seto stares at the teen and he gently touches the wound on his hand. Something about that teen's blood called him and gave away a powerful energy source. Pulling out a blue handkerchief from his pocket and ties it around the boys hand and stops the bleeding and the energy source so that the vampire Zenaku wouldn't track down him again. Seto pushes some hair out of Katsuya's face and stares at his face for a second then he stands up and walks out trough the door and leaves Katsuya lying down on the ground sleeping.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya slowly opens his eyes and feels a hard pain in his head. Katsuya rubs his head when he sits up on the ground and looks around. When he had looked around he looks down at his hand and sees a blue coloured handkerchief wrapped around his it where the wound was. He gently touches the handkerchief and wonders who put it on him. Katsuya stares around the small room and sees some empty boxes next to him and a window above them, on his other side he saw a table covered in dust and when he stares in front of him he sees a wooden door.

Carefully getting up from the dusty floor Katsuya pushes himself up and walks silently towards the door. Gently pushing it open he stares at a dark sky. He closed the door behind him and looks around him. He was still in Domino city at least what he thought and decides to walk. While walking down towards the city he walks past some large trees next to him.

While walking he didn't sense a pair of eyes staring at him. The creature sat on one of the largest trees branch and stares at the ground below him and sees Katsuya walking just under him. He stands up on the branch and watches when Katsuya disappears in the city "_I've found you at last. I'll be watching him from now on. Every step he takes_" then he was gone and hard wind passes by where he just stood.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Now something is starting to happen. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

Review please


	4. The trip

_UPDATED 19 April 2012_

**A vampires story**

I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I lost some inspiration a couple of times but now it's back.

Enjoy the latest chapter.

**The trip**

Katsuya stares at the wall in front of him and he gently touches where his wound was supposed to be. Staring down at his hand and sees the wound being gone with the blue handkerchief in his grip. He didn't know what happened after he fell unconscious after staring into the red eyes of the vampire in front of him. He gently shakes his head and puts the blue handkerchief in his pocket and jumps of his bed and walks downstairs. Walking past the living room he sees his father lying on the couch sleeping while snoring loudly. He grabs his school bag and walks out trough the door and closes it quietly.

Katsuya walks down the road and tries to think what really happened after he passed out when he found himself inside an abandoned cabin. Sighing to himself when he steps inside the school building he sits down on his bench and amethyst eyes stares at him.

"Hi Yug" Katsuya said with a smile on his lips.

"Hi Jou. I got a phone call from your father tonight saying that you didn't come home after an hour you walked from me" Yugi said while giving concerned stares at Katsuya.

Katsuya tries to calm his friend down when he explains "Relax Yug. I'm fine. I just bumped into-" '_A vampire? No I can't tell him that. He might think I'm crazy or something_' "-a person who asked for the way" Katsuya watches his short friend giving him a questioning stare. Then the stare turns into a small smile

"I thought it would have been something worse than what you told me. I'm so happy that you are alright"

Katsuya hates to lie to his friend but he had no other choice than to cover what really happened that night.

The classroom door got open and reveals two teens walking inside. One with crimson eyes and the other one with blue. Katsuya groans to himself when he sees Seto Kaiba walking towards him. Seto sits down on his chair and pulls out his book and starts to read it.

Yugi watches as Yami sits down next to him and gives him a smile. Yugi smiles back and both boys told their good mornings to each other. Yugi hears some chuckles and he looks past Yami and sees Katsuya sitting there with a grin on his face. Yugi stares at Katsuya and then he turns back to Yami and gets his sweet smile back.

"So little one. Are you excited for the trip to the ski resort tomorrow?" Yami asks and stares at Yugi.

Yugi gives Yami a nod "I have been looking forward to this since they told us about it."

The silence broke when the woman teacher steps inside the classroom and shuts the door behind her. Katsuya watches as the woman teacher stands in front of her class and smiles towards them "I know you are all excited about the trip but can you please stop talking so that I can tell you who you are going to share the room with" Everyone in the room got silent and the teacher continues "There are going to be two persons living in one room and who you are going to share the room with cannot be changed. The one who you are going to share the room with is-" Everyone in the class leans forward in their chairs and listens carefully

"-your seat neighbour" the teacher finished

Meanwhile in the hallway the janitor picks up his broom and starts to sweep the floor while mumbling for himself.

"NOOO!" two shouts echoes trough the hallway and the janitor looks up and stares in the both directions of the hallway. Shrugging to himself he continues to clean.

The teacher and the class stares at Katsuya wide eyed. When the teacher had said who their room-mate would be Katsuya stood up from the chair and shouted 'no' in front of the class, very loudly.

"Jounouchi I will not approve shouting in my class! If you could sit down in your chair so that I can finish giving you the information."

"But-" Katsuya tries

"No buts! Sit down!" Katsuya sits down in his chair as he was told and glares at the teacher. He let his eyes wander to his side and sees Seto having a smirk on his face and he was chuckling. Katsuya gave him -don't say a thing or you are going to regret it- glare.

In the other edge of the hallway Ryou stares wide eyed at his friend who just had shouted 'no' when their teacher told them their room-mates for the trip. Malik stares at his teacher and laughs a little "Did I just hear what you told us?"

The teacher in the front nods his head and replies "Yes I told you that your bench neighbour would be your room-mate"

Malik pales a little and sits down on his chair. He went in complete shock and didn't know what to say. Marik smirks when he sees Malik's reaction and he turns himself towards him and grins "Just think how much fun we will have-" Marik suddenly stops when he sees Malik's eyes rolling backwards and he falls of the chair and lands on the floor. The entire class went silent.

"Did you see when his eyes rolled back? It looked so cool!" one of the boys in the class said.

Ryou gets up from his chair and leans towards his friend and pokes him on the arm.

"Malik are you okay?" Ryou watches as he gets no response from Malik he turns towards the teacher. "I think he passed out"

"I'll take him to the school nurse" Ryou looks up and sees Marik standing in front of him and picks Malik up and carries him out of the room. Everyone in the class stares at the door for a couple of seconds. Ryou turns around when he hears a low voice mumbling behind his back. He turns around and sees Bakura face palming while mumbling "Idiot"

After the school when the sky has turned black a familiar shadow sitting on the school building smirks and then he disappears in the shadows.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya wakes up the following morning to the alarm clock on the side of his bed. He turns around in his bed and shuts it off. Slowly he gets up on his bed and gets dressed. A couple of minutes later he was already trough the front door with his suitcase and said good bye to his dad. Katsuya thought that it was a crime to get up five in the morning. Yawning to himself he continues to walk.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were already in the place where the bus that would pick them up and drive them 12 hours to the destination. Katsuya doesn't even look forward to the bus drive there either. After the teacher had told them who their room-mate would be she also told them that the person would be sitting next to you in the bus.

Katsuya dumps his suitcase with the other suitcases and he joins his friends in the talk.

"Morning" Katsuya says with a yawn.

Yugi gives his friend a smile "Morning Jou"

"So" Katsuya clicks with his tongue "What's happening?"

Ryou shrugs "Nothing much, really. Except that Malik is still angry for chairing a room with Marik"

"Oh yeah I heard about it from Yugi, that Malik ran out from the schools nurse office in full speed" Katsuya said while snickering. Malik death glares at Katsuya and he when he was about to grab his shirt Katsuya starts to run away from Malik. Ryou and Yugi sigh while they watch as Katsuya and Malik runs around on the parking lot.

"Malik it's too early to run around!" Katsuya said while running until he bumps on something. He falls down on the asphalt hard and he rubs his head and mumbles "What was that?"

"Watch where you are going mutt"

Katsuya recognizes the cold voice and the only one he knew who calls him a mutt is the one and only "I'm not a dog Kaiba" Katsuya stares at the cold blue eyes that was glaring at him. Seto crosses his arms over his chest and walks past Katsuya "Whatever mutt"

Katsuya growls under his breath and was about to jump at the blue eyed teen when he felt someone grab his shoulder and turning him around. Katsuya stares at a pair of violet eyes and he gulps.

"You are not safe yet Jou" Katsuya stares at Malik's angry eyes and he somehow got loose from his grip and runs for his life.

When the bus finally arrives in the parking lot everyone gets inside the bus and sits down on their respective seats. Seto sat by the window and Katsuya next to him. Two seats behind him sat Marik and Malik on the other side Ryou and Bakura and almost in the far back Yugi and Yami.

When every student and teacher was in the bus they were on their 12 hour bus ride. Katsuya glances to his side from the corner of his eye and sees Seto reading a book. Katsuya roles his eyes thinking who on earth would read something this early. He turns his eyes in the front seat and closes his eyes. Deciding that the fastest way to get the time too move faster would be trough sleeping.

Seto stops reading when he hears low snoring beside him. He turns his head to the side and sees Katsuya firmly asleep. Seto closes his book and stares out trough the window "_This is going to be a long ride_" he thinks. One hour has gone and Seto feels some weight on his left shoulder. He turns his head and sees Katsuya's head resting on his shoulder.

When he was about to push the blond away from him he feels Katsuya shifting and he gets a smile on his lips. Seto stares at his calm face and he gets more relaxed. He lets Katsuya sleep on his shoulder till he awakens. Seto sees some hair in front of Katsuya's face and he gently brushes them of his face. The gently touch made Katsuya leans more closer towards Seto.

Seto stares at Katsuya face and gets a smile on his lips but the smile disappeared as fast as it came when he hears some footsteps coming closer towards them. He pokes on Katsuya's arm and soft honey eyes flatter themselves open and stares at Seto's face. When Katsuya realises who he was leaning at he pushes himself away from the blue eyed teen as far as he could and glares at him "What do you think you are doing?" Katsuya snaps.

Seto gives the blond a cold glare and replies "You're the one who leaned on my shoulder while sleeping"

Katsuya was about to argue back when one of the teachers came up to them and gives them a glare "We can already hear you perfectly fine in the back and we would appreciate that you could stop shouting and start to talk normally"

Katsuya gives the teacher a glare before he turns back to Seto and snorts before turning back to staring at the front seat.

Seto shakes his head and pulls out his book and starts to read "_This is going to be a long trip_"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seto and Katsuya fluff. I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry for the late update. I'm normally updating after three days but I'm getting lazier and school is taking my time.

Review please [puppyeyes]


	5. Snowmobile

_REVISED 7 June 2012_

**A vampires story**

Thanks for all the reviews it keeps me on writing.

**Snowmobile**

When the bus finally arrived in front of the large log cabin everyone walked outside and stared at the snow covered mountain. Some of the guys had already started a snowball fight and the teachers who tried to separate them ended up getting all of the snowballs on themselves.

"Hey Marik" Marik turned around to see who had spoken behind his back. He is met by the image of at Bakura, who is grinning widely. Marik was not prepared for what was going to happen so it came to a shock to him when the snowball hit his face. Marik falls backwards into a pile of snow. He gets up and rubs the snow off his face and then he gives Bakura a death glare. Marik picks up some snow in his hand and forms it to a snowball that he throws at Bakura. The ball misses the target.

"Ha! You miss-" Bakura starts to spit some cold snow from his mouth. He was dumb enough to have his mouth open when Marik threw the second snowball at him. Marik starts to laugh hysterically and when he sees the murderous look on Bakura's face he starts to run into the forest. There was only one thing Bakura thought of, _revenge._ He quickly follows Marik with one mission and it was to kill him.

Yami and Seto shake their heads and don't care what Bakura are doing to Marik. But they need him for their plan to stop the evil Zenaku. Yami starts to follow Bakura with Seto right behind him.

As Katsuya walks out of the bus he looks around at the beautiful landscape covered with snow. He could see the large ski slope, many buildings on the ground. The forest around the small town and he can feel the fresh cold wind around him.

Katsuya starts to pull his suitcase down the path to their log cabin with Ryou, Yugi and Malik next to him. Some of the teachers and students were already inside. Katsuya, Yugi, Malik and Ryou stop in the living room and look around. Inside there were a large fireplace with two couches on each side with a table in the middle. A piano is stationed in one of the corners in the room. Some paintings on the wall, some chairs spread out in the room and a heavy clock hanging down on the wall next to the large door opening.

Katsuya throws himself on one of the couches and swings his legs on the table in front of him. Yugi, Malik and Ryou did as Katsuya except the part with the feats on the table.

"Jounouchi take your feats of the table immediately" Katsuya, Yugi, Malik and Ryou stares towards the doorway and sees one of their teachers Mr Ojima standing there with a folder in his right hand. Walking towards them he opens the folder and reads it. Closing it again he looks at the group and sees Katsuya has taken his feats off the table.

"On this paper I have what rooms you will be living in for a week" Mr Ojima gives the group their papers and walks away to other students in the hallway.

The group looks at the paper and sees their names and what room they will be living in. Yugi and Malik will be living on the first floor. Ryou and Katsuya would stay at the second. In total there were three floors in the building and an attic where there was a lot of junk in it collecting dust.

Ryou and Katsuya said their good byes to their friends before the walked up the stair towards their own bedrooms. Two doors down Ryou stops in front of his door and walks inside and leaves Katsuya alone in the hallway. Katsuya continues to walk on his own trough the hallway until he stops in front of his door. He stands outside for a second before opening it slowly.

He closes the door behind him and puts his suitcase beside him and looks around the small room with wooden walls and floor. There were two beds on each side of the room with two small tables beside them, a green rug, a window which gave a beautiful view of the mountains and a lamp hanging down from the roof. The room wasn't very big but just the size for two people living in it.

Katsuya dumps his suitcase on the left side of the room next to his bed and lays down on it and breaths out slowly.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Bakura glares at Marik who walks in front of him next to Seto. Growling in annoyance he tries to stare a hole into Marik's head

Yami sent Bakura a glare and sighs. After the years knowing Bakura this would have been the worst thing he had done so far. Well if you don't count the near world domination part. If Yami or Seto hadn't been near Bakura at that time who knows what could had happened.

"You are lucky that Kaiba and Yami stepped in Marik" Bakura shouts at the blond in front of him. Marik sends him a grin and walks backwards so that he could see Bakura's face but still keeps the distance between them so that he was far away from Bakura's reach.

"Not lucky. Only blessed" Both Yami and Seto lets out a snort when Marik continues to tell Bakura that he wasn't lucky and it goes on Bakura's last nerve.

"That does it you are going to die" Bakura reaches his hands towards Marik's throat but Marik was even faster before Bakura's hands would take a grip on him he quickly turns around and runs as fast as he can away from Bakura. Bakura takes up the hunt after Marik and shouts after him "No tree can save you now. This time I will blow it up to pieces"

Yami and Seto stare at each other and then they stare at Bakura and Marik in front of them running towards the log cabin where they would stay for a week. Hopefully alive if this is going to continue.

Back to the log cabin Ryou has taken on his thick red jacket, a pair of gloves, light brown scarf and his shoes. He walks down the stairs that heads towards the front door and sees Malik, Yugi and Katsuya already standing there waiting for him. They all say their hellos and walk outside. A couple of minutes earlier they had decided to go on a ski tour in the forest. But first they would need four pair of skis. They found an open store that rents skis to the customers and there was no problem renting four pairs for themselves. After they have gotten their skis on they start to make their way to the ski-lift and heads up in the mountain.

In the forest Yugi was in the lead with Katsuya behind him. Behind Katsuya was Malik and behind him was Ryou. They have been in the mountains for thirty minutes before pure white snow starts to fall down from the sky.

"We better head back to the camp or else we could get stuck out here" Ryou says and the others agree. Yugi turns the group towards their camp and the snow starts to fall down heavier and faster.

In the back Ryou stops and turns around "Continue without me. I dropped an important item."

Yugi stops and so did the others and watches as Ryou goes back where they just came from. "I don't know if it's a good idea Ryou. What of you get caught in the storm?"

"No worries Yug. Ryou will just be fine. Let's just head back or we also get caught in the storm." Yugi turns his amethyst eyes towards Katsuya and then at Malik. He was right. If they would stay here they would get caught in the coming storm and Ryou was the smartest of them. He knew how to navigate and stuff. Yugi gives Katsuya a nod and he leads the others towards their temporary home.

Back at the camp Marik has succeeded avoiding Bakura's wrath and was now sitting on the porch. He can see three familiar figures coming towards him and he smirks.

The one in the front has a not so happy face. His white hair is covered with small branches and leafs. The two in the back walks behind him also has branches and leafs in their hairs. Remembering back Marik let out a laugh. When he was running away from Bakura some bushes had blocked his way. Bakura was now laughing at him telling him that he had now no where to go. Yami and Seto were right behind Bakura by now and Yami were trying to get a hold on Bakura to get him to stop.  
Marik wouldn't let some bushes stop him so he dived right under the bush with success! The others weren't as lucky as him. He let out a loud cackle as he runs towards the cabin with the others trying to get out of the bushes.

"Look what we have here" Marik said with an evil grin on his face "Ran into something?"

The white haired guy named Bakura let out a deep roar in his throat when he stops in front of Marik and he pulls put a small branch from his hair and throws it on the white ground "This is not the time to joke out of your problem. This is a promise I give you. I will slice your throat up with a rusty knife, and then I will rip your skin and use it as a coat and then-"

"Stop it Bakura. You are making me sick" Yami said when he walks past Bakura and Marik.

Seto stops in front of Bakura and smirks "Why a rusty knife. Wouldn't it be better if you used a-"

"Don't give him any ideas Kaiba" Yami shouts inside the log cabin.

Seto roles his eyes and when he was about to walk inside he hears three pairs of feats running towards them and a worried voice stops behind him.

"Has Ryou come back?" Seto turns around and sees Yugi, Malik and Katsuya standing there.

Marik and Bakura stare at the trio and shake their heads "No" both said in unison.

Yugi, Malik and Katsuya stares at each other with worried faces.

"That means he's still there" Malik says.

The worried voice caught Bakura's attention and forgets all about Marik. He turns his head towards Yugi and asks the teen "What are you talking about?"

Yugi turns his worried eyes towards Bakura and stares at him "Ryou is still in the forest after we left him. He went back in there when he had lost his item and he still hasn't still come back"

Bakura's eyes go wide and he starts to run towards the mountains with the heavy snow falling down.

"Bakura you can't go searching in this weather. You will get lost yourself" Seto shouts after the blond. Bakura didn't listen to what they told him. All he could think of was getting Ryou safe from the storm.

Bakura stops in front of a rental shop and quickly gets on a snowmobile. He opens the metal plate where he could find the wires so that he can start the engine. He pulls out two cables and connects them together and starts the engine. The engine roared as he drives away from the rental shop. The vehicle jumps a little up in the air as Bakura tries to drive as fast as he can up to the mountains. Soon the heavy snow would turn into a really nasty snowstorm making the snow too deep to drive trough. He has to find Ryou soon!

Bakura looks around him and tries to see trough the snow and past the trees. He doesn't see anything ordinary in there and not a single sign from anything breathing.

The snow makes it impossible to see a thing but it didn't stop Bakura from trying to find what he searches for. Then he sees it, not many meters from him he sees a figure lying down under a tree motionless. What caught Bakura's attention was the red fabric under the light layer of snow.

Bakura turns the engine off and gets off the snowmobile and runs towards the figure. He kneels beside the form and pulls him up so that he can see its. Bakura stares into Ryou's half open eyes before starting to brush the snow off him. He then pulls Ryou's close to his body trying to share his body warmth with him. Making sure that Ryou can see him he asks:

"Ryou are you okay?"

Ryou opens his mouth and closes it again many times and no sound did surpass his lips. Knowing that something was wrong Bakura starts to lift Ryou off the ground and walks towards the snowmobile.

"Well if it isn't my old friend Bakura" a cold voice echoes around the forest. Bakura stops in his tracks and turns around. The voice was so familiar to him and he snarls back "It was you weren't it? What did you do to Ryou?"

Bakura could hear some footsteps coming closer towards them and he searches trough the area where they came from.

The footsteps suddenly stops and Bakura can see a dark shadow in front of him smirking evilly at him with blood dripping from the corners of its mouth "Vampires has to eat sometimes and that human was something special"

Bakura stares down at the figure in his arms and he can see two bite marks on Ryou's neck with blood dripping from the small wounds. Bakura can feel his blood boiling inside him. He grits his teeth's and growls at the shadow in front of him "I'm not going to let you run away after what you did to Ryou" a flash of black shadow surrounds both teens and when the shadow lightens you can see Bakura's white fangs. His eyes got a darker shade of brown, his cloths has changed. He was now wearing a dark cape with a blue/white shirt under it and a pair of blue jeans with a long black sword hanging on the belt.

He gently places Ryou on the ground leaning against the snowmobile. Making sure that Ryou is safe he turns around and narrows his eyes at the shadow in front of him. He grabs the hilt of his sword and pulls it out and points it towards his enemy.

The shadow in front of him walks closer towards Bakura and now he could fully see the face. The man named Zenaku gives Bakura a devilish smirk. Bakura grips his sword harder in his hands and gets prepared for the battle.

Zenaku watches as Bakura makes the first move and he quickly ducks away from the blade that Bakura aimed at his neck.

Bakura stops and makes another swing over his shoulder and he feels that he hits something.

Bakura can feel cold air brushing past his neck and a voice whispers in his ear "You missed" the next thing Bakura knew was that he received a hard blow on the side of his head causing him to fall down on the snow and loosing his grip on the sword. He lets out a groan when he rubs the side of his head. He feels a hard kick on his ribs and he turns around landing on his back and stares at Zenaku's face who is holding his own sword at his face only a centimetre away.

"Say goodnight vampire" Zenaku says with a grin.

Bakura quickly puts his hand inside his coat and pulls out a small dagger and throws it at the vampire in front of him "I'm not going to die that easily!"

Zenaku gives a sharp cry of pain when the dagger hit his arm and drops the sword on the ground with a thud. He slowly backs away and glares daggers at Bakura "This is not over yet. I'll be back when you let your guard down" Bakura watches as Zenaku disappears in a black cloud.

Bakura puts his dagger back inside his coat and walks where Zenaku made him drop his sword. He puts it back hanging down on his belt while walking towards Ryou's body. Bakura sees that Ryou's eyes were half open and he rushes up to the body and places his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"Ryou you are okay?"

The brown eyes stares at Bakura's and he opens his mouth and he starts to shake gently when he feels Bakura's hands on his shoulders "You're a vampire" the words came trembling out from his mouth. Bakura stares at Ryou and he lowers his eyes and sighs. He had nothing to hide from Ryou any more now that he knows his secret. "Yes, I'm a vampire"

Bakura can feel when Ryou tries to back away from him but the snowmobile stops him. Bakura takes his hands of Ryou to make the teen feel less scared. Ryou stares at Bakura and he puts his right hand on his throat and feels two bite marks on his skin. Ryou pulls his shaking hand back and sees a small amount of red blood on his hand. He turns his scared eyes back at Bakura and tries to keep his voice steady "Was it-"

"It wasn't me" Bakura interrupted Ryou "I saved you from an evil vampire who you got attacked by"

Ryou stares scared at Bakura when he heard that there were two vampires at the same place as him. Not knowing what to say Bakura was the first one to speak.

"I don't want you any harm. I came up here to save you from the snowstorm that is heading towards us."

"How do I know that you aren't lying?" Ryou said

Bakura stares down at the snow below him and then back at Ryou "You just have to trust me"

Ryou doesn't know if he can trust Bakura's words but now he just wants far away from this place as soon as possible even if its means to believe Bakura's words. Slowly nodding his head Bakura picks the body up and places Ryou on the snowmobile. In a quick black smoke Bakura is now back into his human form. He swings his left leg over the seat and he places his hand on the handlebars with Ryou in the middle. He doesn't want Ryou to fall down on their way down to the cabinet.

"One more thing Ryou. You can't tell the others what I am"

Ryou turns his brown eyes towards Bakura and he replies "I won't"

In a quick move the engine starts and Bakura drives down the hill and towards the camp where the others was waiting for their arrival.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Inside the log cabinet Yugi stares out trough the window for some sign of his friend and Bakura.

Yami sees Yugi letting out a sigh and he can't take it any more. He walks up to him and puts his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "They will come back" Yami says with a soothing voice.

Yugi turns his amethyst eyes towards Yami and tries to give a smile "I hope you are right"

In one of the couches Katsuya stares at the fireplace that one of the teachers had lit up. Katsuya places his hand on the armrest and leans his head on it.

Seto who sat on the other side of the couch lifts his head up from the book he was reading and glares at Katsuya "Will you stop it already. Your sighing disturbs my concentration"

Katsuya turns his head around and gives Seto a dirty glare "Well I'm sorry if I'm worried about my friend who is stuck in the storm"

Seto puts his book in the table in front of him and crosses his arms over his chest "Well my... Bakura is not exact my friend but I now he will be alright and so will that guy Ryou"

"Somehow your words doesn't seem to comfort a bit" Katsuya says while blinking

"It wasn't my intention" Seto said with a smirk on his lips.

Outside on the porch Malik sits on the stairs and stares at the forest in front of him. Marik who didn't want to leave Malik on his own outside in the cold decided to keep him company.

"Why are you out here with me Marik?" Marik says with a groan.

Marik who has been leaning at the wall looks down at Malik and shrugs "Maybe to keep you company"

"Well I still haven't forgiven you for the spank you gave me" Malik says with a cold voice.

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry" Marik could hear Malik snort. Sighing to himself he walks down to Malik and sits down next to him "So what do I have to do so that you accept my apology?"

Malik turns his head towards Marik "Well you have said sorry so that's the first step. The next one you have to prove me that you are sorry" Marik blinks at the comment and he turns his head to the forest and sees a thing coming up to them in full speed. Marik quickly stands up and points "Hey Bakura is back with Ryou"

Malik's eyes go wide and he gets a smile on his lips and runs inside the building shouting that they are back.

Bakura stops the snowmobile in front of the porch and lifts Ryou's body and carries him inside with Marik right behind him. Inside he was met by a group of teenagers asking if Ryou is alright and if he needs a doctor. Bakura tells them that he's alright and heads towards their own bedroom and closes the door behind him.

Inside he places Ryou's body gently on the bed and pulls of his jacket and shoes. Then he gently takes the duvet over Ryou's body. He puts his hand on Ryou's while staring concerned at him.

A pair of brown eyes open themselves and stares at Bakura. Bakura gives Ryou a soft smile "You need to sleep"

Nodding slowly Ryou pulls the duvet closer around him and closes his eyes. Bakura sat there the entire night right next to Ryou waiting for him to wake up from his sleep. Hoping what he experienced in the mountains wouldn't affect what they have together.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

What did you think of this chapter? Was it good or bad?

REVIEW!


	6. The Piano

_Updated 30 September 2012_

**A vampires story**

Thank you for the reviews

**The Piano**

Ryou slowly opens his eyes and stares at the vampire in human disguise. Bakura is resting on his arms on the bed right next to him. Slowly he lets out a light snore.

Ryou stares at Bakura's sleeping face and the memories from yesterday are still fresh in his mind. When he was searching for his lost item just when the snowstorm was about to hit. He suddenly felt pain coming from his neck and fell down on the ground. He could feel when his blood being sucked out of his body. Then out of nowhere the pain stopped and he had felt himself getting tired and his eyes shut themselves from the fatigue. When he woke up he saw Bakura right in front of him but the thing that was different about him was the he had fangs. The last time Ryou saw Bakura he didn't have them or the occasions before that. Ryou didn't know when he was this frightened and now there's a living vampire in front of him.

Ryou watched as Bakura moved a little into a more comfortable position. Ryou slowly pulls his hand from under the duvet and touches Bakura's hand gently. The skin was soft and warm and it surprised Ryou. He had always though that vampires were cold-blooded. Getting a strange feeling in his chest he takes his hand of Bakura's and studies him when he sleeps. Slowly a smile creeps on Ryou's face and he lets out a soft sigh.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Groaning in annoyance Katsuya pulls the duvet over his head and tries to get more sleep. While trying to sleep he growls why the sun had to go up so early but that wasn't the only problem.

*Knock knock*

"Ok everyone up" Katsuya groans when he hears the voice behind the door and tries to ignore it by pulling the duvet more tightly around himself. There was no way in hell that he would get up. He hears the door opening and closing and he thinks it was Seto who left the room leaving him all alone in the warm room.

While Seto walks down the hallway their teacher Miss Nakagawa stops in front of Seto "Is everyone in your room up yet?" She asks with a smile on her face.

Seto glares at the woman and snarls back "It's not my task to see if the mutt is up or not"

Miss Nakagawa gives Seto a confused look but it turns back into a smile "But Kaiba, it is your task to look after each other and it gives you an opportunity to get to know each other."

Seto gets a smirk on his face and walks past his teacher "I didn't come here to make friends"

"But what if I give you the day off from the study trip we are going to make today" Nakagawa hears when Seto stops and she knew that he is interested.

"And what do I have to give you back?" Seto asks while he still has his back towards his teacher.

"Make sure that Jounouchi is up in time and I don't care how you do it. Just make sure that it happens"

"We have a deal" Seto says and continues to walk downstairs. Miss Nakagawa watches as Seto walks down the stairs when Jounouchi was in the other direction "Kaiba where are you going?" But she didn't hear a reply from Seto. Nakagawa sighs when she goes back to wakening the other students.

It hasn't even gone 5 minutes when Seto got back to his and Katsuya's room. He sees the blond still lying under his duvet "Mutt it's time to get up"

"I'm not going up" the teen under the duvet said

"If you don't get up now I will have to take drastic action"

"Fuck off Kaiba" Katsuya growls at the brunet under the duvet.

"I warned you" Seto says with a smirk on his face.

Katsuya feels the duvet being pulled of him. He turns his head to shout at Seto and got a surprise. Seto was holding on a large bucket filled with snow and throws it Katsuya. Katsuya let's out a shriek and jumps off his bed and starts to jump up and down on the floor.

When he got the last snow off him he turns around and death glares at Seto who was smirking widely at him. Now with him being both wet and cold he would make Seto pay dearly for that.

"You can't say that I didn't warn you" Seto said when he walks past Katsuya and walks out from the room. Katsuya grits his teeth and grabs his pillow and throws it at the door where Seto just went through.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

When Bakura had finally woken up he had made sure that Ryou was fine. Ryou had nodded to him and Bakura could see that the bite mark on his neck was gone. He knew that Ryou had lost blood but how much he didn't know and wondered if the boy was feeling fine and if he needed to sleep more.

Ryou gave him a weird look and he said as he told him earlier he was fine and didn't need Bakura to watch over him at the moment. Giving one more concerned look Bakura gave up and closed the door behind him.

When he reached the kitchen he saw two long tables next to each other and in the corner sat Seto and drinks his morning coffee. Yami sat on the other table and ate cereals and around them sat other students half awake while trying to eat their breakfasts.

Bakura's eyes couldn't find Marik sitting among them and he walks next to Yami and leans down to his level.

"We have to talk bring-" Bakura gives Seto an ice cold stare and looks back at Yami "Bring him too. We'll meet again in Marik's room"

Nodding in response Yami got up from his chair and walks towards Seto and whispers the same thing what Bakura had told them.

Meanwhile Bakura walks in one of the other hallway and walks past a couple of doors before he found the room where Marik and Malik are staying in. A normal person would knock on the door or open it quietly but Bakura wasn't one of them instead he kicked the door so hard that it swings open and hits the wall with a large bam. Inside Marik didn't even react to the sound and Malik had left the room earlier. Bakura walks up to Marik's bed and stops, he stares at the body under the duvet and roles his eyes "Marik get your big ass out of the bed" When the other one didn't response back Bakura gets more annoyed by the second. He walks to the end where Marik has his feats and he takes a hold of the bed and pushes it over.

Marik who got thrown out of his own bed he cursed silently as he sits up while rubbing his head. He turns around and sends a glare at Bakura who is grinning widely.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Marik spats at Bakura.

"Yami and Kaiba are on their way up here so get dressed." Bakura said when walks towards the door behind him and waits outside.

Seto and Yami were walking towards Marik's bedroom and they see Bakura waiting outside leaning on the door. Both teens stops in front of Bakura and he glares back.

"Marik we are coming in" Bakura said when he opens the door and sees Marik sitting on his bed with an angry face. The trio steps inside and closes the door behind them.

"What did you want to talk about Bakura" Seto said the name like it was poison to him.

Bakura gave Seto a cold glare and he crosses his arms over his chest "Zenaku is here"

Everyone in the room went silent and they all stares wide eyed at Bakura.

"How do you know that?" Yami said

"Yesterday when I was searching for Ryou I found him... He bit Ryou" Bakura feels his pulse going faster of anger and he tries to calm himself down by taking a deep breath.

"Then that means-" Marik was interrupted by Seto

"He's after the mutt" Seto finished

"We have to keep Jounouchi away from him. Who knows what could happen when he gets his fangs on him" Yami said

All of the vampires look at each other and a voice interrupts the silence.

"Everyone gather outside we are leaving"

Three of the vampires groans except for Seto who was free from the torture the teachers would put the others for. Bakura, Marik and Yami walks out trough the door followed by Seto.

"Well since you're not going Kaiba you could at least try to find some clues in the area" Yami said while he walks down the stairs.

"Whatever" Seto muttered.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

After a couple of hours the students got back from the hell- I mean the trip their teachers had put them trough.

Katsuya was almost unable to keep a yawn to himself when they sat down in the living room and lets out a deep sigh. Everybody who got back was almost brain-dead except for the teachers who are still talking in the kitchen over a cup of coffee.

Bakura, Yami and Bakura are still outside sitting on the porch waiting for Seto's arrival. When the brunet finally appeared he sees the rest of the vampires lying on the porch sleeping. While wondering how anyone could sleep in the freezing cold without a jacket. Seto walks up on the porch and stops in front of Bakura and gently, ok not so gently it was more of a hard poke on the vampire's stomach. Bakura woke up in a shriek because he is very ticklish and he didn't like when someone tickles him.

"HELL KAIBA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT POKING ON MY STOMACH!" Bakura yells at Seto when he saw that it was Seto who had woken him. The yelling made Yami and Marik also waking up and stares wide eyed at Bakura and Seto. While Bakura continues to yell at Seto Yami and Marik gets up from the floor and stands up.

"AND FOR THE HUNDRENTH TIME MAY THE ANGELS TORTURE YOU WITH THEIR SONGS AND FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!" Bakura finished his speech or yelling you decide.

Seto gets a smirk on his lips and crosses his arms over his chest "Someone is on a grumpy mood."

Bakura was about to yell at Seto when suddenlu Yami puts his hand over Bakura's mouth and is giving him hard time to breath. While trying to get some air Yami stares at Seto "Got any clues?"

Seto shakes his head slowly "Not even a trace"

"Well that sucks" Marik said.

Bakura was able to get Yami's hand off his mouth and he gasps for the precious air '_Must . Fight . The . Urge . To . Kill . Yami . And . Kaiba' _Bakura thinks.

Back inside the teens was playing a game that Yugi had brought with him. It was the game of Blokus. Yugi had the green pieces, Ryou had the red, Malik had the yellow and Katsuya the blue one. After a couple of turns Katsuya was out of the game because he got the impression that they played against him and they pushed him to the corner so that he wasn't able to put anymore pieces to the platform.

Katsuya gets up from the couch and leaves the others playing the round done. He sees a door that leads to the backyard. He opens the door and walks outside. He puts his hands in his jeans pockets and walks on the soft snow. Not noticing where he's walking suddenly he bumps into something and falls backwards.

"Sorry" a voice in front of him says. Katsuya opens his eyes and sees an aquamarine eyed boy with white hair.

"You don't have to say sorry" Katsuya confirmed the other boy while he gets up from the ground.

The aquamarine eyed boy got a smile on his face and he gets up from the ground "I'm Takeshi by the way" Takeshi pulls out his hand and reaches it towards Katsuya. Katsuya stares at first at the hand before he took it "Katsuya Jounouchi"

"It's nice to meet you" Takeshi said "So what are you doing here?"

Katsuya stares at Takeshi and then he points at the house behind him "I'm on a school trip with my school. What about you?"

"I'm here with my family. It's my first time here" Takeshi answers.

"As long as you don't visit the museum like me and my school did then you might survive" Katsuya watches as Takeshi's eyes looks confused at him but then they softens and he lets out a laugh.

Inside the log cabin Bakura, Marik, Yami and Seto had already gotten inside. Marik and Bakura suddenly disappeared somewhere in the cabin and Yami sat down next to Yugi and watched him play the last turns. Seto was about to walk inside the kitchen to get some coffee but a voice stopped him "Kaiba would you like to play with us?" Seto turns around and sees Yugi smiling towards him. Seto lowers his eyes at the game Yugi was asking him to play "I'm not a big fan of playing games" Seto replied.

"Oh, then could you please tell Jounouchi that we are playing one more round. He went out in the backyard" Seto sees Yugi pointing towards a door in the back of the house "He went outside alone?" Seto didn't mean to say that out aloud and he got a reply from Ryou "Yeah he was the first one who lost and he went outside to get some fresh air"

Everyone in the room watched as Seto walked towards the door and closed it behind him. Yugi, Malik and Ryou stares confused at the door where Seto just walked trough.

"What is it with him?" Malik asks

"Dunno" Yami says with a shrug and he goes back to talking with Yugi who is still confused.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

When Seto closed the door behind him he sees Katsuya talking to a human who he hasn't seen before and he gets weird feelings about him. So what can a blue eyed vampire do? Seto walks towards the boys and stops 3 metres away from them "Mutt Yugi wants you to get back inside"

Seto sees Katsuya giving him a cold glare from the name Seto has given to him.

"For the last time Kaiba I'm not a dog!" Katsuya growls at him.

"Is he always like that?" Seto sees the other boy whisper to Katsuya.

"24/7" Katsuya replied.

Seto was getting impatient and he goes and grabs Katsuya by his waist and pulls him over the shoulder with a shouting Katsuya in his ear "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KAIBA?! LET ME DOWN!"

"I guess we'll talk next time" the white haired boy said.

When Seto has gotten inside with a shouting Katsuya he drops him down on the floor. Katsuya rubs his butt when he hit the floor and he death glares at Seto "What was that for?!"

Katsuya watches as Seto walks past him and replying "I don't know what you are talking about"

Katsuya gets up from the floor with his hands formed into fists "Don't walk away when I'm speaking to you!"

Inside the living room the three boys and the vampire in disguise looks up from the game and stare at the door and sees Katsuya yelling after Seto who is trying to get away from him. Sighing why both of them can't get along Seto finally snaps "I don't want you to see, talk or even go near that boy ever again"

Everyone stares wide eyed at what Seto just had told him and Katsuya reacts the most at the response "What?! Since when did you care what I do? You are not the boss over me!" Katsuya watches as Seto walks up the stairs and he would bet that he had a big grin on his face.

"That's not the way to speak to your master mutt" Seto said when he was out of sight from the group downstairs

"You are not my master and I'M NOT A DOG!" Katsuya shouts back.

Yami, Malik, Ryou and Yugi stares at Katsuya who was at the point of exploding into millions of pieces.

"I can't believe that guy" Katsuya growls under his breath as he sits down between Ryou and Yugi.

Meanwhile upstairs Seto has closed the door to his and Katsuya's room. He walks towards his bed and sits down on it and glares out trough the window. Seto couldn't explain when he saw that white haired guy standing outside talking with his Katsuya... Wait _his_?! Seto shakes his head and groans in annoyance and leans down on his bed. Seto didn't trust that new guy a bit. When he first saw him he got a weird signal from him like if there was a black hole in the yard.

As the sun was setting in the horizon and Katsuya hasn't still gone to his room and it was already over bedtime the teachers had put on them.

'_Why do I care for the mutt? Even if Zenaku is after him he's still worthless for me_' Seto thinks

_/Then why are you wondering why he isn't back/_ a voice in the back of his head told him.

'_I don't_' Seto said back to the annoying voice.

/_Sure my dear Seto and you don't have 'feelings' towards him more than friendship_/

Seto quickly sat up in his bed and crosses his arms over his chest '_Don't call me dear and I don't have feelings towards that human_'

Seto could hear the voice sighing /_Seto, Seto, Seto. When the time is right you will realise what you feel towards him_/ Seto didn't hear another sound from the voice. While trying to ignore what the voice in the back of his head told him Seto walks towards the door and towards the kitchen to get him some coffee. When he got closer towards the stairs he could hear music. When he got closer and closer to the stairs the music became louder. He got downstairs and follows where the music came from. Something about the music attracts him and Seto wants to know who was playing. When he got in the living he saw in the corner a blond who was playing the piano. The blond stops playing and turns around and sees Seto standing there watching him

"What do you want Kaiba" Seto stares at Katsuya's angry face and he leans in the doorway "I heard some music and I thought that I would go and see who was playing this late hour."

Seto could see a small confused look in the blond's eyes making him to look like a confused puppy that was tilting his head. Seto got a small smile on his lips and Katsuya turns back to playing the piano. Seto stayed there listening when Katsuya was playing after a minute Katsuya hit too high tone and he groans. Trying again the repeat the part where the played wrong he did the same mistake again and again.

"Move" Katsuya looks to his side and sees Seto standing next to him "You play the piano?" Katsuya asks.

"A little" Seto responses when Katsuya moves to the side so that Seto could sit next to him.

"The mistake you made in the end was that you hit too light string when it should have been a little darker one" Seto starts to play the part where Katsuya had made the mistake and when the song ended Seto looks up back at Katsuya "Next time use the darker note"

Nodding slowly Katsuya tries not to stare at Seto. When he had realised that they were sitting next to each other he got a small blush on his cheeks.

Seto watches as Katsuya stares at the piano in front of him and he gets an odd feeling inside of him something that he can't explain. It happened every time when he was near Katsuya his heart would stop for a second. /_Love_/ the voice in the back of his head told him. Getting an even more weird feeling inside of him Seto got up from the chair and walks towards the door as quickly as he could.

"Kaiba" Seto stops in the doorway with his back towards Katsuya.

"Thank you" Seto could hear the voice was softer than it was earlier and then he was walking upstairs forgetting the coffee he was supposed to get.

Katsuya stares at the stairs where Seto for a second ago had walked up on. He turns back to the piano and he can still feel the warmth from Seto's body.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

That was chapter 6.

Review if you want the next chapter


	7. Yami the vampire

**A vampires story**

I'm back with a super awesome mood and a new chapter to you. Get ready to read a long chapter

Enjoy

**Yami the vampire**

Yugi slowly opens his eyes and the morning sun lights up the room. Across him he can see that Yami is still firmly asleep. Knowing that he wouldn't fall asleep Yugi decides to get up and head down for breakfast. He pushes his duvet of him and starts to unbutton his shirt. When he was halfway trough the buttons he feels that someone is watching him and in the room there was only him and...

"Yami how long have you been awake?" Yugi asks with a small blush on his cheeks while having his back at Yami. Yugi could hear Yami sitting up in his bed "A minute, why?"

"No particular reason" Yugi said quickly as he pulls on his thick grey sweater.

"So what are the teachers going to make us to do today?" Yami watches as Yugi starts to think till he turns around and stares at Yami with his amethyst eyes.

"What I've heard we are having a free day off" Yugi said.

Yugi could see that Yami got a smirk on his face and he somehow knew what he was going to ask

"So what are you going to do?" Yep that was what Yugi thought Yami would ask. He gave Yami a smile when he sits down on his bed and pulls on his socks "I'm going to ride on a snowboard with Ryou. Jounouchi mentioned something about walking around the neighbourhood"

"Have you tried it before, I mean trying to ride a snowboard before?" Yami asked while he got up from his bed and digs in his pile of cloths.

"No I haven't" Yugi said when he finally was dressed. When he was about to walk out of the room he turns around and gives Yami a smile "If you don't have anything else to do you can come with me and Ryou"

Yugi watched as Yami got a grin on his face "I'd love that"

"Okay then. Met us downstairs in ten minutes" and Yugi closed the door behind him leaving Yami staring at the door.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

When Yugi came downstairs Ryou was already dressed and was ready to hit the hills. Yugi was about to say hi to his friend when he saw Bakura standing next to Ryou, talking.

Yugi walks up to the teens and greets them with a smile "Hi Ryou, Bakura."

Ryou turns his brown eyes and smiles back at Yugi "Hi Yugi. Do you mind if Bakura comes with us today?" Yugi turns his eyes towards Bakura who was glaring at the wall.

"Of course he can come and I asked Yami to come too." Yugi said

"Great" Ryou turns around and pokes Bakura on the arm. Bakura turns his eyes towards the one who poked him and saw that it was Ryou. Ryou and Yugi saw Bakura rolling his eyes and went back glaring a hole in the wall. Both teens wonders what has happened to Bakura and Yugi walks closer towards Ryou and whispers in his ear "Has something happened to Bakura, Ryou?"

Ryou gave Bakura a concerned stare before he turns to Yugi and whispers back "I don't know exactly what had happened but when Bakura woke up this morning he was all grumpy and silent"

Both teens turns their eyes towards Bakura who was still glaring a hole in the wall.

_Flashback:_

_Bakura watched as he and Marik was walking trough the forest in the middle of the night. Something about the darkness didn't seem right. Bakura shoot some glances around him while he walked. Suddenly Marik came to a halt and shoot some glances around him and so did Bakura. _

_When they didn't see anything that caught their interest they stared to walk again._

"_You know Bakura-" Marik started "you have changed"_

_Bakura gave Marik a suspicious look and lifts his eyebrow "And what the hell do you mean by that?" Bakura growls back._

_When Marik didn't reply for almost a minute Bakura was about to grab the blond and force him to say what he meant by that. Marik stops and turns around and faces him "From our first day here in that city you have acted strange and when we came here the even more strangely you have acted. Is the tough, strong Bakura we knew becoming soft and caring?" _

"_Say what?!" Bakura spats back. _

"_Has the mortals changed your mind or someone?" Marik was about to start to walk again but feels himself being pushed against a tree and stares into Bakura angry filled eyes._

"_If you are bringing this subject up again I'm personally going to slice your throat" Bakura releases his grip on Marik's jacket and walks away from the blond, alone._

_The words Marik had told him still echoes inside Bakura's mind 'you have changed' ' Is the tough, strong Bakura we knew becoming soft and caring?' ' Has the mortals changed your mind or someone?' Bakura stops and falls down on his knees and stares at the white snow below him. A image comes forth in front of Bakura's eyes "Ryou" Bakura breaths out. Has he fallen for Ryou? A simple human with no kind of special powers. Bakura picks some snow in his hand and throws it at a tree and hits it. Letting out a angry roar he gets up from his feats and his human forms turns into his original, a vampire._

_He hits his right fist at the closest tree. His fist went right trough the tree and he starts to pant. He lets out a growl in his throat when he pulls his hand back from the tree._

_He stares at his hand and it had no wounds on it only a couple of scratches that wasn't even bleeding._

_Letting out a sigh of defeat Bakura leans at the tree and stares at the sky 'What have you done to me Ryou? You have made me weak. I don't even have self control over me anymore.' Bakura starts to slid down the tree and ends up sitting on the snow still in his vampire form. He feels the cold metal of his sword next to his body. He pulls it out of his belt and stares at the hilt he was holding on. The handle was covered with black leather and on it hangs two brown stones in a black string._

_Bakura follows the swords glory down to its blade. It was still sharp after the latest battle he was in. The blade was unharmed like it hasn't even been used. Bakura has gotten this sword from his father after he died. He was the last man of his family and has been taken care of himself for many years until he met Yami, Seto and Marik._

_Bakura slowly turns the blade in front of his eyes and sees his reflection in it. He stops turning the blade and sees his eyes in it. His body screams 'evil' but his eyes shows something else. Something that he thought he never would feel, vulnerable._

_Bakura drops the sword on the ground and places his hand on his face. Bakura has fallen for the human, Ryou. Thinking after the attack Ryou went trough Bakura thinks that he was scared of him now that he knows what he really is. The little human probably wouldn't want even to be near him._

_Bakura slowly gets up from the ground and stares at the moon above him 'I will protect you Ryou and I will try to make you believing in me again'._

_Bakura disappeared in a light flash and he lands in the back of the log cabin. He goes back in his human form and walks up to the room where Ryou and he was chairing. The window wasn't very hard to open and Bakura could easily sneak inside and getting to his bed without waking Ryou from his sleep at least Bakura thought._

_End flashback_

Bakura stares at the wall in front of him. He could hear Ryou and Yugi talking about random stuff that wasn't catching Bakura's interest.

While talking Ryou shot some glances at Bakura. Knowing that something was wrong with the vampire Ryou remembered what happened when he came back in the middle of the night.

_Flashback:_

_Ryou stares at the empty bed in front of him. A thought hit Ryou's mind What if Bakura was outside somewhere in this place doing his demonic desires, like drinking someone's blood. The thought made Ryou shiver and he pulls his duvet closer around him._

_But what if he was wrong? What if Bakura was outside searching for the evil vampire he talked about. But how big are the odds? After the vampire attack Ryou went trough Bakura has never told anything else about his own kind yet about himself. Something in Ryou's mind told him to believe in Bakura he meant no harm to him after all he has saved his life._

_Ryou turns around in his bed and stares at the wall in front of him and then he closes his eyes._

_A couple of minutes later Ryou hears someone opening the window and closing it. He stiffens a little and when he hears the footsteps walking towards the opposite bed of his he knew it was Bakura who came back._

_Ryou was about to say something when he hears some snores from Bakura's bed and Ryou told himself that he could always ask Bakura in the morning._

_End flashback_

'_But he never told me what happened that night_' Ryou thought when he talked with Yugi.

"Are we ready to go or what?" Yugi and Ryou looks up at the stares and sees Yami fully dressed in his ski outfit.

Ryou and Yugi gives Yami a nod and turns towards Bakura.

"Lets go" Ryou said when he grabs Bakura's arm and drags him outside.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Outside Katsuya was walking in the snow and looks at the surroundings. He didn't even bother going with Yugi and Ryou today. He wanted to be alone, thinking what happened last night when Seto sat next to him. Was Katsuya getting feelings towards the brunet? Shaking his head Katsuya sits down on a bench and watches as some kids skating on the ice.

"Hi Jounouchi" Katsuya looks up and turns his face and sees Takeshi smiling towards him.

"Hi Takeshi" Katsuya says back and the boy sits next to Katsuya on the bench.

"So how are you doing?" Takeshi asks when he stares out at the rink.

"I'm doing fine. You didn't get scared of Kaiba yesterday?" Katsuya says with a snort when he thinks how Seto behaved yesterday.

Takeshi gave Katsuya a weird face before he slowly shakes his head "No I didn't. He seem very overprotecting for some kind of odd reason."

'_Overprotecting?! He may be a jerk, bossing people around, giving that freaken glare to every people around him but protective? No Kaiba is never protective. HE likes to torture people when he gets the chance_' Katsuya stares at Takeshi's face and roles his eyes "Kaiba is never protective even less caring for other people than himself"

There was a awkward silence between the boys and they stares out at the ice rink where kids were sliding on the ice, playing.

"How's about we go out on a walk. It's getting a little cold sitting here" Takeshi suggested.

"Mm" Was all the response Katsuya said and both boys starts to walk in random direction. While walking Katsuya could feel that something or someone was staring at him. Katsuya tries to look trough the corner of his eyes to see if someone was staring at him. Seeing no one who was around them Katsuya turns his face towards Takeshi who stares straight in front of him. Even when Katsuya just met the guy he seems not like the other boys he's met. His eyes for example they seemed more darker than before

"Takeshi are you alright?" Katsuya asks while walking next to Takeshi. Takeshi turns his head towards Katsuya and his eyes got their same colour when he met him at the ice rink. "I'm fine. Why? Are you not?"

Katsuya shakes his head and puts his hands in his jack pockets "No I'm fine. You looked a little ill and I was just wondering if you didn't feel fine we could just turn back"

"no need to worry Jounouchi-" Takeshi gave Katsuya a bright smile and continues "I want to show you something in the forest when I was walking around" Takeshi grabs Katsuya by arm and starts to pull him deeper in the forest. Katsuya didn't know how long time they walked. The deeper they came the more worried he became "Takeshi are you sure this is the right way?" Katsuya asks while glancing around.

"It's only a few meters then we are there" Takeshi says back.

"If you says so"

A few meters forward Takeshi stops and so did Katsuya. Katsuya looks around the surroundings and didn't see anything special "So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Katsuya couldn't hear the soft walking noise behind him and then he hears two engines to his side and he looks at the direction. He could see two familiar figures who he had seen from school it was Honda and Duke coming towards them in two snowmobiles. Both boys stops in front of Takeshi and Katsuya when they reached them.

"What are you two doing this deep in the forest?" Honda asks.

Katsuya turns around and sees Takeshi standing behind him. He turns around and stares at Honda "Well my friend Takeshi wanted to show me something and I guess we walked too deep in the forest" Katsuya says back while scratching his head with his hand.

"Do you want a ride back in the village?" Katsuya turns his head and sees Duke sitting on his snowmobile.

"Yeah thanks" Katsuya says and jumps behind Honda who hands him a helmet. "Aren't you coming Takeshi?" Katsuya asks when he stares at the boy on the ground. Takeshi shakes his head and grins "I can find my own way home. But thanks anyway" Katsuya watches as Takeshi starts to walk to the direction where they just came.

"Are you sure?" Duke asks the boy

"Positive" Takeshi shouts back.

Honda starts his engine and slowly the mobile starts to move towards their camp. Katsuya watches as they drives past Takeshi. Katsuya didn't know why the boy acted so strangely. Maybe it was that he wanted to show you that place he was talking about. Katsuya told himself.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

In the log cabin Malik was sitting in front of the lit fireplace. He had a book in his hands and not too long ago he started to read it. In some other direction somewhere in the building Marik was sitting on the floor and thinks how he could prove to Malik that he was sorry about that thing that happened in school. While letting out a groan in annoyance Marik gets up from the floor and leaves the room he was in.

Back downstairs Malik has put his book on the table in front of him and he stares out trough the window. Somewhere Ryou, Yugi, Yami and Bakura was riding their snowboards and Jounouchi was probably somewhere eating.

"Malik I have been thinking" Malik turns around and sees Marik standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"About what?" Malik asks.

Malik watches as Marik walks closer to him and sits the opposite couch from him "How's about we go out" Marik watches as Malik's face expression changes dramatically "I don't mean that way." Marik hurries to say "I meant going out walking instead of sitting inside this house the entire day" Marik sees Malik's face expression lightens up and nods "Why not. I've been sitting inside and I need to walk a bit"

Inside Marik cheers and he gets up from the couch and grabs Malik's hand and starts to pull him towards the front door. Malik tries to get his hand back and he then says "Marik we need jackets. I don't want to become ill" the words made Marik stop and Malik look what the teen was now thinking.

Then out of nowhere Malik almost jumps in the air "Jackets of course" and Malik watches as Marik runs towards where their jackets was being held.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

When Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura got a hold on how to use the snowboard they were now ready to hit the hills. Ryou and Bakura walked to a medium high hill where they would start their way down. Yugi and Yami chose a more advanced hill cause both teens learned how to use the board quickly.

When they stand up at the hill Yugi looks down at the road he could see some bumps, trees on each side of the road and the hill was steep. Yugi felt someone putting a hand on his shoulder and he looks to his side and sees Yami standing next to him with his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Ready to give it a go?" Yami said with a grin on his face when he places his snowboard on the ground.

Yugi gave Yami a nod and put his snowboard on the ground and places his feats in it. When they got their equipment on themselves they stands on the edge and they now they were of down the hill. In the beginning both was next to each other but then Yami took the lead and Yugi was right behind him. Yugi leans forward and he goes even faster and when he was next to Yami he grins "See ya in the bottom" Yami watched as Yugi went past him and he follows the teen and takes the challenge.

Yugi felt the cold air hit his face and the snow under his board and it felt great.

In the feeling good mood Yugi didn't see when a man coming towards in full speed. Yugi noticed him ten second before the collied. He turns his coarse and he ends up going trough the forest. Yugi could hear Yami shouting after him.

Yugi lost his balance and starts to wiggle past the trees. Yugi has lost all control and he was now heading towards a large bush.

"Yugi" Yami shouts when he goes past the trees after his friend. Yami noticed Yugi's tracks from his board and follows them. He sees a large bush in front of him and sees the traces end there. Yami stops his board and releases his feats from it and runs around the bush and sees Yugi lying on the snow with his face down.

Yami kneels beside Yugi's body and turns slowly the teen around.

"Yugi are you alright" Yami asks with a worried voice.

"Couldn't feel better" Yugi mumbles when Yami turns him around.

A scent covers Yami's nostrils, a scent of blood. The blood scent was so strong and Yami looks at Yugi's face and he sees small wound on his chin. Quickly Yami puts his hand I his pocket and pulls out a crimson handkerchief.

"Yami-" Yugi starts but was quiet by Yami.

"Yugi you are bleeding, we need to get you out of here" Yami said when he pushes the handkerchief in Yugi's hand and on his chin.

Yugi stares puzzled at Yami who was already pulling Yugi up from the snow "What do you mean it's only a small wound. It won't kill me" Yugi stares at Yami.

Yami stops his tracks and stares at Yugi's amethyst eyes. Yami starts to think what he should do. It was in the middle of the day and he could not transform into his real form in public. The seconds goes fast and Yami made up his mind.

"Yugi we need to get you out of this open area. I'll tell you when we are safe" Yami starts to pull the confused teen behind him.

After a quick marsh in the forest Yami sees a small abandoned building. Yami pulls Yugi towards it and when they were in front of it Yami pushes the door open. Inside was a lot of dusk covering a table, a large pile of boxes, a sofa and a fire place. Thinking that this was one of the lookout buildings in the area and now it was abandoned. Left in the forest to rotten.

Yami pulls Yugi inside and closes the door behind them. When Yami put the handkerchief on Yugi's chin almost all scent of the blood was gone. Yami leads Yugi to the dust covered couch and makes Yugi sit on it. Yugi watches as Yami sits next to him "Yami why are we in here?" Yugi said while still holding the handkerchief on his chin.

Yami didn't know how to explain to his human friend but first he needed to heal the wound. Yami looks at Yugi's eyes and he opens his mouth "Yugi" Yami starts "I don't want you to freak out of what I'm going to tell you. To starters I don't want you any harm-"

Yugi stares puzzled at Yami's words and what did he mean by no harm?

Yami stops talking and takes a deep breath "I haven't been totally honest with you. I'm not like you and other humans"

For a moment there was a silence. Yugi could hear the building making sounds of the wind and a dark light almost blinds him. Yugi blinks a couple of times and sees Yami still sitting in front of him but he didn't look like before.

"Yugi, I'm a vampire"

Yugi was stunned when he saw Yami's fangs and his clothing has changed too. He was wearing leather pants and top, he had a collar around his neck, two belts and black boots. Yugi stares at Yami's face his eyes were closed.

Yami opens his eyes and stares at Yugi. Yami couldn't see if the teen was frightened or scared to death. Slowly Yami reaches his hand to Yugi's on his chin. The teen backs a little of the touch. "Yugi you don't have to be scared of me. Remember what I told you before" Yami said in a soft voice. Yami feels Yugi relaxing and he stares into Yugi's eyes "What I'm going to do next is to heal your wound. It won't hurt" Yugi could hear Yami promise and the next thin Yugi could feel was a tingling feeling in his chin. It didn't take more than five seconds before Yami pulls his hand back. Slowly Yugi takes his hand back from his chin and stare at the handkerchief, it was clean. He lets his hand travel up to his chin and he could not feel a wound or see any blood on his hand.

Slowly Yugi looks up at Yami who wasn't in front of him anymore. Yugi looks around the building and sees Yami standing next to a window. Yugi gets himself up from the couch and walks up to Yami who was still in his vampire form.

"I hope I didn't scare you Yugi" Yami mumbles when he stares out trough the window.

"N-no you didn't Yami" Yugi tries to keep his voice steady while walking towards the vampire. The vampire didn't respond when Yugi was next to him "Why did you take me here?" Yugi asks

"It's a long story" Yami explains.

"We got time" Yami turns his head and stares into those lovely amethyst eyes that was shining towards him. Yami walks up to the couch and sits down "You better get comfortable. This might take a while"

After a long time the sun was starting to set in the horizon and Yami was almost done telling the story to Yugi who was listening to every word Yami was saying.

"-Our resource told us to go to Domino city where the signals came from. We knew that Zenaku was there and so did one of the special blooded human. We found him or Kaiba did and saved him" Yami stopped and Yugi asked "Who was it?"

"Katsuya Jounouchi" Yugi let out a gasp when he heard his friend name.

"When Kaiba saved Jounouchi from Zenaku we knew who we should protect. We thought that we were safe here far away from Domino but now Zenaku has appeared here too and... the day when Ryou was in the forest that day when there was a snowstorm coming towards us he was attacked also by Zenaku."

Yugi stares wide eyed at Yami telling that day when Bakura found him he was attacked. Two of his friends has gone trough the evil vampire Zenaku's wrath.

Yami starts to tell the last part of his story to Yugi "And what we didn't except was to find another human with special blood Yugi. Do you now who that is?" Yami stares at the teen in front of him and he gave the answer "It's you Yugi"

Yugi didn't know what to say. First e got to know that there were vampires in the world, second that Jounouchi and Ryou was attacked by them and now he knows that he was one of the special blooded that Zenaku was after.

"Does Zenaku know that I'm one of those people?" Yugi asked with a worried voice.

"I don't know. The scent of your blood was drenched when I put my handkerchief on your chin. Even if Zenaku finds out about you I will protect you" Yami promised Yugi. Yami turns his head towards the window and sees that it was already dark "We better head back or else they are going to get worried about us" Yami grabs Yugi by his hand and leads him towards the door. Outside the sky was clouded and they could not see the moon. The night couldn't be more perfect Yami thought.

"Yugi have you ever flown before?" Yugi stares at Yami and shakes his head "No I haven't"

Yami got a smirk on his face "Take a hard grip" Yami said and grabs Yugi by has waist and he got black wings on his back and now the vampire and the human was in the air flying. Yugi stares down at the ground and Yami flies higher up to the sky. Seeing the trees getting smaller Yugi looks up at Yami "Don't worry I won't drop you" Yami says

After the flight home Yami lands down on the ground behind some trees that was in front of the house. Yami turns back into his disguise and when Yugi was about to walk Yami grabs him and pulls him back "You can't tell the others what has happened or about the vampire thing to anyone"

"I won't your secret is with me" Yugi said and when he was about to walk again he was stopped once again. Yugi stares at the crimson eyes "What is it Yami?"

"Yugi" Yami couldn't continue what he was going to say.

"Yes?" Yugi said when he steps closer to Yami

"I- I think... Never mind" Yugi watches as Yami walks towards the house. Yugi stands there for a couple of seconds before he runs up to Yami's and grabs his shoulder and turns him around making him face Yugi.

"Yami?" Yugi asks with a worried voice.

Yami stares at Yugi and he breaths out "I- I think I might have fallen for you"

Yugi stares at Yami who had his head turned away from him. Yugi bows his head and stares at the ground thinking. When Yugi was done thinking he looks up at Yami who still had his head turned away from him. Yugi puts his hands on Yami's cheeks and makes his face facing him. Yugi leans closer to Yami and kisses him on his lips.

The kiss was quick and Yugi takes a step back "I love you too Yami" Yugi starts to walk towards the front door with a stunned Yami behind him. Yami scratches his head and then he runs up to Yugi and walks next to him. He grabs Yugi's hand in his and they walks hand in hand to the door and walks inside.

In the living room Malik and Marik sat on the couch playing cards. Ryou and Bakura was in the kitchen eating food, Seto was sitting by one of the windows reading his book and Jounouchi was in his bedroom by unknown reason.

Yami and Yugi walks inside the kitchen to get a snack before they would go sleeping. Ryou sat in front of Bakura and was giggling and Bakura was grinning widely.

"Hey Ryou, Bakura" Yugi said with a happy voice.

Ryou and Bakura turns their heads towards the door and Ryou says with a cheer voice "Hi Yugi. Where have you been all day? We have tried to find you but you were nowhere to be seen."

Yugi looked at Yami who was looking back "We were walking around the village and was talking" Yugi lied.

"Talking huh" Bakura commented "Yami we need to talk" Bakura got up from his chair and starts to push Yami out of the room. When there was no one to be seen or heard Bakura turns himself towards Yami "Now tell me the truth what were _really_ going on. I know the human lied"

"What are you talking about" Yami said

Bakura's eye twitched "Don't play dumb I smelled the blood from the direction you two were"

Yami knew that he was now busted "Okay we weren't out walking. We have one more problem... Yugi has the same condition as Jounouchi"

Bakura blinked at first then he shook himself and glares at Yami "That's impossible. There must have been a mistake Yugi can't have that. The odds were small that we would find one on this place. How can there be two?!"

"There just are and now Zenaku will be after those two if we don't protect them." Yami retorts back.

"And there's one more thing. I had to heal Yugi so he knows what I am" Yami watched as Bakura's face twitched and then the outburst came "YOU REVEALED YOURSELF TO THAT MORTAL?!"

"WHAT COULD I HAVE DONE? IF I WOULDN'T HAD HEALED YUGI THEN ZENAKU WOULD HAVE BEEN AFTER HIM" Yami shouts back.

Both vampires stares at each other without saying a word to each other "I see" Yami suddenly said.

"See what?" Bakura responded.

"Ryou knows about your secret" Yami said while pointing at Bakura.

"So what if he does. He saw my shape when I was in the mountain saving him" Bakura mutters

Yami let out a sigh "And you were all around when I revealed myself to Yugi"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Yugi and Ryou walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. Yugi and Ryou sits down on the couch in front of Marik and Malik who was still playing cards.

"I see that you two have made up" Ryou said with a smile

"Yeah" Marik said when he placed a card on the pile.

"What changed your mind Malik" Yugi asks his friend.

Malik looks up from his game and smiles towards Yugi "Marik protected me. When we were outside walking we met two guys. They started to make comments and about my looks and Marik protected me" Malik gave Marik a bright smile.

"If they are coming even close to you again Malik I will rip their tongues out." Marik commented.

The trio made faces at the tongue part. Malik places a card on the pile and smirks "I win again Marik"

"You're just lucky" Marik said muttering.

Seto turns a page and puts a mark on it and closes it. He stares at the laughing group and he roles his eyes. He gets up from the chair and walks upstairs. It was already getting late and Seto needed his sleep. He walks down the silent hallway and stops in front of his door and opens it. Inside the lights were off and he could see Katsuya lying in his bed sleeping.

Seto pushes the door and it closes with a small click sound. He puts his book in his bed and when he was about to take of his words he hears whimpering next to him. Seto looks to his side and sees Katsuya twisting in his bed and mumbling words "Stay away" "My neck hurts" "Vampires doesn't exist"

The words came out from Katsuya mouth and Seto knew what he was dreaming. It was that night when he saved him from Zenaku. The words Zenaku told him still echoes still in Seto's brain _are you going to gain the power instead instead of me? _Seto hears Katsuya let out another whimper and he walks up to the blond and places his hand on Katsuya's chin. At first he flinched at the touch but soon he relaxed and wasn't dreaming that dream. Seto let his hand slid down Katsuya's chin and he sits next to the blond and stares at his sleeping face.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

After the talk downstairs with Yugi, Malik and Marik Ryou starts to get himself ready to get to bed. He walks up the silent hallway and goes inside his and Bakura's room. Ryou was about to take of his shirt when he hears the door opening and he hears footsteps behind him. Ryou turns around and sees Bakura standing by the door, staring at him.

"Something wrong Bakura?" Ryou asks with a concerned voice and all Bakura did was staring at Ryou and not responding.

"I'm fine" Bakura mutters when he closes the door and lays down on his bed and stares at the ceiling. Ryou knew that something was wrong and he sits on the end of the bed where Bakura was laying on.

"I see. Even if you say that you are fine you don't look like it."

"Didn't you hear me. I'M FINE" Bakura raised his voice and turns around on his bed and stares at the wall instead.

Ryou sat there for a couple of seconds before he let out a sigh and knew that Bakura wasn't going to tell him anything. He rose up from the bed and starts to walks towards his own.

"I'm sorry" Ryou hears halfway to his bed. He turns around and sees Bakura sitting up in his bed with his legs crossed and his arms crossed over his chest.

Bakura lifts his head up and stares at the brown eyed teen in front of him "Something just burst inside of me"

"Do you want to talk?" Ryou asks while staying perfectly still on the same spot.

Ryou could see Bakura thinking for a couple of seconds before he nods. Ryou walks towards the vampire and sits next to him.

The time went by and Bakura didn't say a word and Ryou knew that Bakura wasn't going to talk first "Does it have something to do what happened last night?" Ryou saw Bakura giving a small nod "What happened?" Ryou asked again but with a more careful voice.

"Marik and I was out patrolling for you-know-who and Marik started to bring up stupid stuff"

"About what" Ryou places his hand on the vampires which was next to his hand.

"About how I've changed when we came here" Bakura finished

Ryou blinked a couple of times before he registered what he heard "People changes all the time-"

"It's not like that!" Bakura interrupted Ryou "He told me that I was becoming soft and weak"

Ryou tilts his head in confusion "And what's wrong with that?"

Bakura lets out a groan in anger "It's the opposite of what I am"

Ryou bit his underlip and stares at his feats "To me you are still the same tough, strong Bakura"

Bakura stares at the human next to him and he feels his heart pounding faster and faster. '_Damn why __is that every time Ryou says something my body goes haywire?_'

"And don't bother what Marik is saying." Ryou said but was met by Bakura's glare.

"I want to believe your words but Marik's right. I have become soft and there's a reason for it" Ryou stares confused at Bakura.

Bakura bits his underlip "There is someone who has gotten trough my wall and this someone has made me blind. I can't see anything else than its face or hear anything else than that voice"

"Bakura have you fallen in love with someone?" Ryou asks with a low voice and Bakura slowly nods.

Ryou leans more closer towards Bakura "Who is it?"

Bakura turns his head towards Ryou and stares into the brown eyes "It's... you"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I enjoyed writing this chapter.

Cliffhanger mwahahaa. Review or you shall not know what will happen next

**REVIEW**


	8. Hot Chocolate

**A Vampires story**

This chapter caused me so much trouble while I wrote it.

Enjoy

**Hot Chocolate**

_Ryou leans more closer towards Bakura "Who is it?"_

_Bakura turns his head towards Ryou and stares into the brown eyes "It's... you"_

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Ryou stares stunned at Bakura who was now standing up and saying something that doesn't make sense.

"Bakura-" Ryou tried but he didn't face him "I'm sorry but I must go"

He sees Bakura transforming into his vampire form "Bakura wha-" he watches as he disappears in thin air.

Hearing, seeing nothing else Ryou walks up to the window and stares out at the white ground and black sky. The wind was still and the moon lights up the sky. The stars decorates the sky and blinks. He turns his back at the window and slowly slides down the wall and sits down on the ground. Thinking in confusion what just happened he thinks about the brown eyes of the vampire. Even if he was a though, strong vampire but his eyes showed different. He couldn't explain but it made him melt inside.

The minutes went by and the boy fell asleep by the window and didn't sense when a shadow walks inside the room and sees him asleep. The shadow picks him up from the ground and places him on the bed and walks silently away.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Malik who had woken early this morning was already outside staring out at the white surroundings with Marik. Marik let out a yawn and he rubs his eyes "Malik why did you have to wake me up early. I was sleeping"

"You were wide awake when I woke up" Marik watches as Malik walks away from him. He starts to follow the teen and they didn't say a word to each other.

'_I would have been asleep if you weren't so damn attractive_' Marik mutters in his mind while walking next to his companion.

The teens walks past two children who were playing around with the snow. The giggles echoes around the area and Malik couldn't help but to smile.

Marik can't understand the human. He was smiling when he saw the kids.

"It's getting colder. Want to join me for a cup of hot chocolate?" Malik turns himself towards Marik and stares at him. The blond shrugs and mumbles a 'yes'. The teens starts to walk towards the village to find a open café where they could get their chocolate.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Meanwhile in the log cabin Yugi and Yami was sitting in the living room playing cards. Just a minute earlier Yami had challenged Yugi on a game and now he was fighting for all he got since he also told him that he was the best card game player. He looks at his cards and he had only 100 life points left. He pulls out a card an puts it on the field and waits that Yugi would attack his card.

Yami watches as Yugi pulls a card from his deck and a grin escapes his mouth.

"I play dark magician girl" Yugi said and places his card on the field. The DMG attacks Yami's card and wins. The crimson eyed boy stares at his defeated card and lets out a deep sigh "So close" he murmurs and Yugi lets out a small laugh.

"Yugi, Yami have you seen or heard from Bakura?" Yugi and Yami looks up to the door and sees Ryou standing there with a hand on his chest. Both boys shakes their heads and watches as the worried teen grabs his jacket and runs outside.

"I'm going to-" Yugi points towards the door and before he got to finish his sentence Yami lifts his hand "Go"

Yugi gave Yami a small kiss on his cheek and runs after his friend. When Yugi came outside he looks around and tries to find his friend. He starts to run towards the village thinking that it would be that way Ryou would have gone to. Soon the teen finds his friend standing in the middle of the road looking around trying to think what way he should go now.

Yugi walks up to his friend and asks in a low tone "Ryou are you alright?"

The brown eyed teen turns around and gives Yugi a fake smile "No- I mean yes- no I.... I don't know" The teen puts his right hand across his face and takes a deep breath "I'm just wondering where Bakura went. I haven't seen him after he left the room"

"Ryou?-" Yugi leans closer to him and asks in a low voice that only he could hear "Did something happen between him and you?"

The worried teen takes his hand of his face and stares at the smaller teen in front of him. "It's complicated" Ryou said while biting his lower lip.

"Is it cause Bakura is a vampire?" Ryou lifts his head up fast and stares wide eyed at Yugi. The amethyst eye coloured teen nods his head "I know. Yami told me"

"Yugi you must know that what Bakura told me is something that can't work out. We are too different."

"He told that he loved you?"

Ryou nods his head "He told me before he disappeared and I know this won't work out. That special day will come and he will have to leave. I will be here sitting waiting for him to come back-"

"Do you love him?" Yugi quickly said as he watches Ryou face expression changing into a softer one. The teen could see tears forming around his friend eyes. His friend was still holding inside his answer. He puts his hands over his heart and utters the words "I do"

"Think trough what you're going to tell him before you say a thing"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

After finally they found a open café where they could their cups of hot chocolate. They picked a small table with two chairs. The room was full with tables and half of them was occupied. In the background you can hear music playing and a servant taking orders from other costumers. Even if the room isn't big it still had a calm surrounding. Malik looks at the teen in front of him who was stirring his spoon in the chocolate. "Is something wrong Marik? Don't you like the taste?"

The blond looks up and stops stirring his spoon in the cup "I'm fine. I just haven't tasted this kind of stuff in my entire life"

Malik who just had brought the hot cup to his lips and sipped some chocolate in his mouth almost choked on it "You haven't tasted hot chocolate in your life, never?" and watched as Marik shakes his head.

"How come?"

Marik stiffens in his chair and tries to find a plausible explanation. "I haven't come across it before" he picks the cup closer to his mouth and takes a small sip from it and puts it down on the table softly "And now when I've tasted it I like it." He puts the cup back to his mouth and swallows it all at once. Malik stares as Marik puts the cup back on the table and he stares at him like he was crazy or something. A normal person would have burned its tongue by the hot liquid but Marik didn't even make a face.

"I need to get one more of these" Marik lifts his hand up and stares at the woman servant who was carrying a tray with empty cups and plates "Bring me one more of these and keep them coming" the woman stares at him like he was crazy but she shrugs it of and gives him a smile "Sure dear"

Malik still stares at Marik who had by this time pulled down his hand and stares right at him "Marik are you okay?" he asks in a worried tone.

Marik starts to grin "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?"

The blond teen shakes his head "Nothing"

Half a hour later Marik had already drunk ten cups of hot chocolate. Malik was still amazed how he could drink such amount of chocolate. After the third cup Marik started to act weird. He started to grin a lot and when he spoke his words came out in one sentence making the other teen puzzled. The cups came and went and he acted more and more weird. Now he started to giggle at the smallest thing that happened inside the café.

Malik had to get the sugar high teen out of the café before he would hurt himself or something even worse. Marik shouts in protest when he was told that they must leave before he would get too sugar high and die in a infected liver.

When he got the sugar high teen finally out of the café Marik starts to laugh hysterically "Hey Malik look at that tree it's crooked"

"That's great Marik" Malik says when he drags the teen behind him. The walking towards their home goes very slowly since Marik didn't want to move and when he got hysterical laughs he almost fell down on the ground. It was a good thing that Malik has good reflects or both of them would be lying on the ground.

"Malik I'm feeling sleepy" Malik feels some weight on his left shoulder and he sees Marik leaning his head on him "We're almost there" he says back when he tries to make Marik standing on his own two feats. '_Looks like the sugar effect goes away_' Malik thinks.

After 5 meters the teen feels himself being pulled to the side and when he looks what's pulling him "Marik stay awake or we'll both-" when both teens fell on the ground Malik didn't feel the snow instead he feels himself lying on something hard. He look up and sees himself lying on Marik's chest. He slowly lifts his head up more and stares right into his violet eyes.

"You have pretty eyes" Marik starts to grin and Malik starts to blush.

"W-we need to get you back to the house so that you can get some sleep" and when Malik was on his way to get up Marik slides his hands around his waist and pulls him closer "I like how we are now"

Both teens got quiet and Malik didn't even try to get up again. They was caught in the moment. Slowly but carefully both teens leans their heads closer to each other and their lips clicks. Malik tasted the chocolate with a twist of something sour he couldn't put his finger on. The kiss deepens and the battle of the tongues began.

When the lack of air became to heavy they parted, panting. They stares at each other Malik rests his head on top of Marik's chest. His heart beats double the speed. He feels when Marik's chest rices and falls making him to calm down.

Marik pulls his arms up and puts them around Malik's body and breaths in the sweet smell of his hair "What are you thinking Malik?"

Malik snuggles closer to Marik's warm body "How safe I feel when I'm around you"

There was a silence that seems to last forever Malik feels Marik stirring under him and he lifts his head up and stares at the teen below him "Malik we need to get up"

"Why?" he blinks in confusion

"I can't feel my back"

"..Oh" Malik gets up from the half frozen teen and he gives a offering hand to him. Marik grabs the hand and he was helped being pulled up.

While walking towards the log cabin Marik stares at Malik who's walking next to him "Malik are a couple now?" he watches as the other one turns his head towards him "I guess we are"

Malik stares ahead and once again he feels a weight on his shoulder. He turns his head and sees Marik leaning his head on his shoulder "Marik?"

"Don't worry I'm not sleepy anymore. I just want to be close to you" Malik smiles at the sight and he puts a arm around his boyfriend.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya walks down the road with Takeshi. He was still worried what happened yesterday "Takeshi are you sure that you are alright. Cause yesterd-"

"I'm fine Jou" Takeshi says back.

"I was just wondering" he mumbles to himself.

Both boys walks down the road in the small village. The streets was almost empty except for some kids who was playing war. Katsuya dodges when a snowball gets thrown his way.

"Is Kaiba still annoying as the last I met him?" Takeshi turns his head towards Katsuya. "Not as annoying when I met him but he still goes on my nerves" Katsuya says back while grinning. Thoughts wanders trough his mind when Seto came downstairs and saw him playing the piano. The warmth from his body when he sat down next to him. When their bodies touched each other for a second.

"Jounouchi"

"Huh.. what?" Katsuya snaps when he opens his eyes.

"Nothing" Takeshi lets out a sigh.

The continues to walk on the snow covered road. They stops when they meets the forest in front of them. Katsuya was about to turn back into the village when he feels someone grab by his shoulder. He turns around and stares right at Takeshi.

"Jou I want to tell you something"

Katsuya stares at the boy and gives a small nod "Okay" He watches as the boy nervously looks around and then at him "Not here" Takeshi grabs him by arm and drags him away from the village and a couple of meters in the forest away from the people that might be around. When they saw no one around Takeshi takes a deep breath "I don't want you to spread it around Jou what I'm going to tell you"

"I won't tell a living human" Katsuya promises.

"I'm a vampire" Takeshi watches as Katsuya's face expression doesn't change.

"You don't look like one" Katsuya thinks out loud.

"That's cause I'm in a disguise. I can't show my real self or people might go after me and I don't want that"

"That's true but how do I know you are serious?"

Katsuya watches as Takeshi opens his light grey jacket and puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a small box. He looks closely at the box when Takeshi holds it in front of him. He opens the box slowly and reveals a small looking mirror.

"This mirror can show you what you have forgotten a long time ago or a precious memory. It can also change them and make you forget by command" Takeshi explains when he grabs Katsuya's hand and puts the box in his hand. Katsuya stares into the mirror and he sees a memory. When he met Yugi for the first time. He starts to smile and closes the box and gives t back to Takeshi.

"So you have been a vampire since you was born?"

"Yes" Takeshi says back.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

He breaths out deeply as he sits down on a empty bench. He looks up at the sky and sees the sun almost settling above the buildings of the village. Ryou leans his head backwards and stares at the sky. Still he haven't found Bakura who is still missing.

He gets up from the bench and makes his way home. The snow under his feats makes sounds when he walks on it. The moon takes place in the sky as he walks. The walk didn't take too long before he got back home. He opens the door and gets met by the warmth from the inside. He closes the door behind him and hangs his jacket on the coat-hanger.

In the living room Marik has passed out on the couch and Malik sometimes poked in his chest to see if he was still alive or not. Seto sat by the window reading, as usual. Yami and Yugi sat on the floor playing duel monsters and again Yugi was winning which makes Yami frustrated.

When the blond teen steppes inside the living room Yugi looks up from his deck and smiles towards his friend "Hi Ryou"

"Hi Yugi" Ryou says when he sits down next to him.

"Did you find Bakura?" Yugi said at the same time when he places a card on the field and Yami lets out a groan when he was defeated, again for the third time in a row.

"No I haven't"

"So what did the baka Bakura done this time?" Yugi, Ryou and Yami turns their heads and glares at Seto who has a smirk glued on his face. He lowers the book and stares at the group "Has he finally totally lost his mind and joined in a pack of wolf's"

"Shut up Kaiba" Yami roars at him. "And shouldn't you be doing something yourself right now?" he sent a glare telling Seto about the mission they are on.

Seto was about to say back to Yami when everyone in the room hears the front door being opened and Katsuya steps in the picture. Seto turns his head towards Yami and with a even wider smirk on his face "No not exactly"

"Sorry I'm late guys" Katsuya apologies to his friends.

"It's alright" Malik says as he shifts his sitting position into a more comfortable.

Katsuya blinks as he stares at the direction where Marik and Malik was sitting/lying "What happened to Marik?"

"Over consumed highly amount of sugar" Seto responses.

"Ten cups of hot chocolate within 30 minutes" Malik said.

"Is that even possible?!" Katsuya gapes.

"Seems like it" Malik rices up from the floor and grabs Marik's right arm "C'mon Marik time for you to go to sleep"

"Yes I would like to have more chocolate" *snore * Everyone in the room sighs as Malik pulls him up the stairs.

"Well I'm going to bed" Yugi says while he gets up from the floor.

"Yugi one more game of duel monsters and this time I'm going to beat ya" Yami shouts after his lookalike boyfriend.

Ryou lets out a yawn when he stretches himself "It's been a long day today, night Jou"

Katsuya watches as Ryou walks past him "Ryou wait! You can't leave me with-"

"With who?" Katsuya feels the warm breath on his neck and his ear. He jumps in the air and turns around with a hand on his heart "Kaiba stop doing that!" Katsuya watches as Seto crosses his arms over his chest and smirks "Doing what?"

Katsuya's eyebrow twitches when he glares at Seto "Giving me a freaken heart attack when you sneak up on me"

"I'm not the kind that sneaks around." Seto said when he closed his eyes.

"Call it whatever you want. Just stop doing that" Katsuya was about to leave when he hears laughter behind his back. Turning around annoyed he death glares at Seto "What is it now that's so funny?!"

Seto dries away a tear with his finger "Seems like the puppy is becoming more tamed towards his master"

"SAY WHAT?!" Katsuya snaps

"Well.. Usually you would make this to a big deal but now you just let it go so easily" Seto explains

The tension between the two becomes more and more thick and from where Seto was standing he can see a nerve twitching in Katsuya's face. Seto knows that one more word from him would make the blond explode "What now? Has the cat stolen the puppy's tongue?"

"That does it" Kaiba get ready to die!" Katsuya snaps and attacks Seto. Seto sees the golden puppy coming closer to him and when he was only a few centimetres away from him he moves a little to the side. Katsuya who was about to grab Seto by his shirt moved to the side. He stumbles and starts to fall down towards the floor. He awaits for the hit when he touches the floor but it didn't come. He didn't even notice when he had closed his eyes and now he opens them and stares at the floor which was only 5 centimetres away from his nose. He feels two arms around his body and he turns his head and sees a pair of blue eyes staring at him.

"You should be more careful pup" Seto said with a grin on his face.

Katsuya turns his head towards the floor again and gets a big pink blush on his cheeks. He feels himself being pulled up on his own feats. The blond still has his head faced towards the floor "Thanks" Katsuya mumbles.

Seto stares at the blond who still has his face towards the floor. Seto puts his hand on Katsuya's chin and pulls the head up so that he can see his face. He stares into the honey eyes that was staring right into his own. All the tension in the room disappears Seto was about to lean closer to the blond when a voice interrupts "I think that I should go to bed. It's getting late and I'm tired. Good night Kaiba" Katsuya pulls himself out of Seto's grasp on his chin and he hurries up the stares towards the bedroom '_What am I doing? I don't have this kinds of feelings towards the cold-hearted jerk. His blue eyes they are.. they.. they are so beautiful. Stop thinking Katsuya about those.. dreamy.. looking..eyes... Who am I kidding? Am I in love with Kaiba?_'

Seto watches as Katsuya hurries up the stares and he looks down at his hand that had just a second ago touched the skin of him. When he almost had kissed him if the blond hadn't said something. Seto now knows surely that he loves Katsuya Jounouchi. A vampire has fallen in love with a simple human.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Where the *beep * did Bakura go?! While writing in the beginning he just disappeared and now I can't find him. *Puts up a wanted poster * If anyone sees Bakura send him straight to me kay.

Did you like this chapter. I don't think I'm able to update before news year. Time will decide that. Until the next time

Have a great Christmas and a happy new year

Remember review.


	9. Lies

**A vampires Story**

I hope you had a great Christmas and a happy new year.

Anyway enjoy chapter 9

**Lies**

Katsuya woke up early in the morning. He stares blankly at the wall in front of him while lying in his bed. What happened yesterday still lays fresh in his mind. Seto's hand on his chin, the blue eyes staring into his honey, when Seto almost kissed him...

He turns in his bed and stares where Seto is sleeping. '_He looks so calm_' Katsuya thinks to himself.

He pulls the duvet of him and sits up in his bed and rubs his eyes. He looks around the room and spots an old clock hanging on the wall telling that it was seven in the morning. '_Great. Just great_' Katsuya mutters in his mind as he gets up from the bed and heads down to the kitchen.

When he walked trough the door and into the kitchen nobody was in there. The room is dead silent even the teachers weren't up. His stomach made a roar and Katsuya makes his way to the refrigerator and makes his breakfast.

After two sandwiches, one cup of tea and one apple his stomach was now happy for a time Katsuya goes into the living room and dumps himself on the couch and stares at the roof above him. The sounds of the clock echoes trough the room and forcefully Katsuya's eyes closed themselves.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

As the blond Egyptian boy tries to turn around in his bed he bumps into something and feels something warm against his body. He opens his eyes and sees a boy sleeping next to him. He lifts his head up and sees Marik firmly asleep with a hand around him.

Malik gets a blush on his cheeks and tries to think how they could end like this. '_Okay think Malik, think. I was pulling Marik up the small stairs from the living room and towards our bedroom. I got to the door and I felt more tired. When I got inside... Wait a minute did I fell asleep and I pulled Marik with me on the bed?!_'

"Malik?" Malik blinks and stares into Marik's questioning violet eyes. "Why are you sleeping in my bed?"

"You're the one who is sleeping in my bed" Malik snaps back.

"Then why am I in 'your' bed?"

Malik stares back at the teen in front of him who was staring right into his eyes. It sent a chill down his back. He tried to find a good answer since he doesn't know how to explain it to Marik. "I pulled you out from the living room and when I got inside our bedroom I got tired and I accidentally pulled you with me... on my bed" he waited for the other response after his explanation.

Marik thought what Malik just told him and he got a smirk on his face "Malik" he clicks with his tongue "Is this one of your excuses to get me in bed with you?" he watched as Malik face expression twisted and pulls himself back from him "I didn't do this on purpose"

Marik pushes himself closer towards Malik who has his at the wall and is trapped for every movement he would pull on the poor defenceless Malik. Marik reaches out his arm and pulls Malik in his arms and smells in the smell of his hair "Sure my dear. Sure"

"Marik" Malik said in a threatening voice "Whatever you are thinking stop thinking about it and let me go"

"Aaw, don't be like that Mal. I know you will like it" Marik purrs

"Mal?" Malik blinks.

Marik pulls the confused teen closer to him and he lets his lips slid against the neck of his 'Mal'. Malik shivers from the touch of the other's lips on his neck. He feels when the hands of Marik's places themselves under his shirt. He feels Marik breathing next to his ear and whispers in a seducing voice "I love when you looks confused. It makes you look more hot"

The hands moves more up to his chest Malik tries to remove the hands away from him. In a fast movement Marik grabs Malik's hands and pushes them up next to his head. Malik looks up at the teen who is now right above him. Marik leans more closer to his lips and he kisses them forcefully. His tongue slips in his mouth and the more they are kissing the more he enjoys the moment by second. He feels the grip around his wrists loosening and he places them on Marik's head and pulls him closer. Marik's hands digs into his hair and either one doesn't want to let go.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"Jou" "Jou"

Katsuya puts his hand over his face when he hears a voice right in his ear "Go away" he mumbles.

"So what's your plan now Yugi?"

"I don't know Ryou. I guess we can ask Kaiba for help. Maybe he can use the same tactic when he got Jou up-"

Katsuya snaps his eyes open and sits up with his hands waving in the air and interrupts his friend "I'm up. I'm up" He stares at his friend next to him who was trying to silent their giggles. He stares puzzled at them wondering what was so funny that causes them to stiff their laughter. He looks past the teens and sees Kaiba standing there in the doorway. '_Something smells fishy_' Katsuya studies every step the brunet makes when he walks up to them with his hands behinds his back.

"I told you that it would work" Seto said with a smirk on his lips causing the blond to boil inside.

"Go back to the hole where you came from Kaiba" Katsuya snarls.

Yugi and Ryou moves to the side when Seto walks past them. He stops in front of Katsuya and leans his head closer to his face. Katsuya stares suspicious at Seto wondering what he's planing on now. While getting more in his thoughts he doesn't see when Seto takes his hands back from his back and holds a perfectly round snowball.

"Marik are you sure you aren't bleeding?!" the group hears a voice in the hallway and sees Marik who holds a hand on the side of his head "I'm perfectly fine Malik" he says to Malik who is walking right behind him "You could at least put a bag of ice on it" Malik says in a worried voice.

"Malik, Marik what happened?" Yugi says

Marik and Malik stops and stares at the group in the living room who stares at them. Malik stares back and forth between his friends and his boyfriend "Marik hit his head when he fell of the bed"

Katsuya can hear when Seto mutters something about being an idiot and being clumsy.

"Just stick your head in the snow outside" Seto says while grinning

"That would just ruin my haircut and do you even know how long time it takes to get it to look like this? And how it would look like?" Marik spats back at Seto.

"Probably like Malik's haircut"

"Shut up Kaiba" Marik walks towards the kitchen and Malik hurries after him.

Katsuya looks at his friends and Kaiba who's silent.. at the moment. He looks down and sees a snowball in Seto's hand '_So that was the plan all along_' he thinks. He sees that Seto doesn't give him any attention and would probably not notice when he would steal the melting snow.

In the kitchen Malik takes a small plastic bag and fills it with ice from the freezer. Marik sat on the chair behind Malik rubbing the side of his head thinking when he fell of the bed

_Flashback:_

_Marik kisses the neck of Malik. He feels desire inside of him. When he was about to pull Malik's shirt of he moves to much to the side and feels himself falling. _

_Malik opens his eyes and sees Marik gone. He sits up in his bed and looks around "Marik?" His eyes wanders down to the floor when he hears some cursing and sees Marik lying there with a hand on the side of his head. Malik hurries down to his boyfriend and kneels down to his side._

_End flashback_

"Put this on your head" Marik looks up and sees Malik holding out a bag of ice to him. He takes it away from Malik and places it on his head and winces from pain.

"MUTT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"JERK ON LOOSE"

Malik and Marik looks towards the living room where the shouts and yelling comes from. Both teens hurries inside the living room and sees Katsuya running away from a snow covered Seto. Ryou and Yugi bows their heads.

"Out of the way" Katsuya says when he runs past Malik and Marik and heads towards the front door. Seto follows the blond and closes the door behind him with a large bang. The rest of the teens runs to the window and looks outside seeing Seto being attacked with snowballs that Katsuya was throwing at him.

"Give up Kaiba?" Katsuya says with a grin on his face when he throws another snowball at his victim.

"And give you the enjoyment when you win. You are going down puppy" Seto says when he picks up some snow in his hand and throws it at Katsuya which hit his face.

Katsuya rubs the snow of his face and when he opens his eyes Seto was already standing above him with a cold smirk on his face. Knowing that whatever happens next it would hurt. Instead of being attacked with snowballs Seto lifts him up and walks away with him over the shoulder. Katsuya gets a deja vu feeling "Kaiba c'mon I'm sorry about throwing the snowball at you but you were the one who brought it inside"

"That was just a backup plan if you wouldn't get up" Seto continues to walk with Katsuya over his shoulder.

"Put me down Kaiba!" Katsuya starts to struggle in the grip Seto has him in.

"Puppy need to get punished for the bad behaviour against his master"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Inside the log cabin they watches as Seto carries a struggling Katsuya away from them.

"I hope Kaiba won't hurt Jou" Yugi says as he follows with his eyes where Seto carries Katsuya off.

"It's Kaiba what do you expect?" Marik says

"What have Kaiba done now?" Ryou, Malik, Marik and Yugi turns around and sees Yami walking towards them. Ryou points towards the window while staring at Yami "Kaiba carried Jou off somewhere"

"What did they do now?" Yami says when he glances out trough the window.

"Jou threw a snowball at Kaiba and now we aren't sure what's happening" Yugi explains.

"I have a hunt what's happening" Marik says with a grin on his face. The group turns their heads at Marik and stares questioning at him. Marik stares back at them "Oh C'mon don't tell me that you don't know"

"What are you implying at Marik?" Malik stares at Marik.

"I don't know Kaiba that well and I don't want to but let's put together what we know. 1 He doesn't care for other, 2 He doesn't take anyone serious, 3 he gives no mercy and 4-"

"We get it already" Yami, Yugi, Malik and Ryou said in unison.

"Fine" Marik mutters "He's going to kill blondie"

The group went completely silent and Yami was the first one who snaps out of it "Now that's the most stupidest thing that came out of your mouth"

"Where were you the times when he tried to give Bakura 'suggestions' how to torture. Like when we first arrived here and Bakura said that he would slice my throat up and-"

Yami puts a hand across his face "Marik I heard the first time and I don't want to hear it again."

"So you get the picture" Marik said.

"Well usually when he says that is when he was also involved in your prank against Bakura"

"He's fucking evil. Not a normal human would do those things"

"And you're not?" Yami lifts a questioning eyebrow "Every time I've been even near you. You always end up getting something wrong or getting murder threats from Bakura-"

"Let's not argue" Malik steps between the teens "I know let's go out and do something"

"Yeah I want to ride a sledge" Ryou says while he claps his hands together.

"Me too" Yugi said.

"And me" Malik said. Yugi, Ryou and Malik starts to walks towards the front door but stops and turns around and stares at Yami and Marik "Well are you coming?" Malik said to them but mostly to Marik.

"I'll come" Yami said while he walks up to them. Marik stares with disgust at Yami and he snarls "No thanks. I have something else to do"

"Like what?" Yami asks with a glint in his eyes

"None of your business"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya stares in front of him when Seto lifts the cup in front of him and up to his mouth. He takes a sip from the liquid in it and puts it back on the table and stares right at Katsuya.

"Is this your idea for a punishment? Sitting inside a café?" Katsuya says when he stares down at the cup in front of him. In the cup was hot chocolate. He takes it in his hands and it warms his hands.

"Are you in a hurry to be punished?" Seto lifts an eyebrow when he stares at Katsuya who shakes his head "No. I was just asking"

"You ask to many questions" Seto mutters before the cup hit his lips.

Katsuya growls in his mind that he doesn't ask to many questions. He lances quickly around the room. It has small tables spread out in the room, a fire place in the back of the room, windows with curtains and frost around the frame. The café isn't big but it is nice to be if you don't want to be in a large crowd.

Katsuya looks back at Seto who doesn't pay him any attention. The blond becomes slowly nervous in his presence and the silence doesn't help at all. He lets his fingers touch the cup walls until he brings it up and takes a sip from it. The warm liquid warms him up and he leans back in his chair and stares out trough the window that is next to them. He stares out and watches as a small group of children runs past the window with a sleigh behind them. One of the children was a girl with red hair with a pink cap on her head. Katsuya blinks when the girl gets replaced with his sister from when they were younger. Her laugher echoes in his mind when she turns around and smiles at him. He let's out a small sigh and that caught Seto's attention. He looks up and stares at Katsuya who is still staring out the window.

Seto puts his cup down on the table with no sound and he rests his arms on the table "What a re you sighing about?" He watches as Katsuya blinks and turns his had and stares right at him "I was just thinking" Katsuya says back.

"The puppy can think" Seto said sarcastic.

Katsuya sent him a cold glare before continuing to talk "I'm not a dog and yes I can think"

"About what?"

Katsuya stares questioning at Seto. He lets out a small laugh "It's not important and not that interesting"

"How do you know that I won't find it interesting?" Seto says when he pushes his cup to the side.

"You don't find anything interesting" Katsuya points out.

"Now that's not true. I find some things interesting. Like hearing what you were thinking"

Katsuya lets out a sigh "You are not going to give up are ya?"

"No"

"Okay" Katsuya takes a deep breath before he would tell what he was thinking "I thought about my little sister when we were young"

"What's her name?"

"Shizuka. I'm supposed to see her less than two weeks. I haven't seen her in many years"

Katsuya watched as Seto shifts in his chair into an more comfortable position and he continues "My parents divorced when I was young my sister left with my mom and I was left behind with dad. Living with him wasn't that bad but my mom forbid me to see my sister" Katsuya stopped and looks at Seto to see if he still was listening what he's telling him. "But now when she's older I get to see her"

"Do you know why your mom didn't let you see your sister?" Seto asks

Katsuya shrugs "Not a clue. What about you?"

"Me what?" Seto asks with a lifted eyebrow.

"Your family. Do you have a sister/brother or something?"

Katsuya stares as Seto glares at him. He knew that he hit a weak point that Seto doesn't want to talk about but still he kept on pushing "C'mon I told you about my family and it's only fair that I get to know yours."

"What my family was like is none of your business" Seto gets up from the chair and walks up to the counter and pays for the coffee he drank and the hot chocolate Katsuya had. Katsuya follows the other teen out trough the café and outside.

"Kaiba will you stop for a second" Katsuya says while he runs after Seto. Seto stops and turns around and glares at him "What?!" he asks in a angry voice. Katsuya stops in front of him and lowers his head "I don't want to push you to tell about your family so what about that we let go of this?" Katsuya can't hear a reply from the blue eyed teen in front of him so he presumes that he won't forgive him. The silence is eating him alive from the inside.

Seto stares down at the blond who still Is staring down at the ground. He gets more annoyed when Katsuya doesn't look up. So what can a vampire in disguise do? Seto reaches his left hand and places under Katsuya's chin and makes him look directly at him.

Katsuya looks confused when Seto pulled his chin up and now he is staring right at the blue eyes. Both gets caught in the moment. They leans closer to each other. Their lips almost touching

"I wouldn't do that Jounouchi"

Katsuya and Seto pulls away from each other and looks around where the voice came from. Seto doesn't like the sound who spoke.

"Takeshi?" Katsuya asks questioning.

They hear some footstep past some trees and out from the shadows a blond boy with aquamarine eyes walks out in the light. He has a smirk on his lips when he stares at Seto with evil eyes. Slowly he turns his eyes towards Katsuya and looks at him with normal eyes "Takeshi what are you doing here?" Katsuya asks the boy.

Takeshi smiles towards Katsuya but when he turns his eyes towards Seto they became pure evil "I'm here to protect you from him"

"Kaiba?" Katsuya asks confused as he looks at Seto and back at Takeshi.

Takeshi let out a laugh that causes Seto to growl "You haven't realised it yet Jou or hasn't Kaiba told you?"

Katsuya who is getting more confused by the second replies "What are you talking about?"

Seto turns his eyes of Takeshi and back at Katsuya "Jounouchi" Katsuya turns his eyes towards Seto "Get back to the house"

"Wha-" Katsuya gets stopped by Seto's words "Go!"

"Aah scared are you Kaiba? I know I would if I would have lied to my friend and not telling a dark secret about myself" Takeshi watches as Katsuya turns himself at him with worried eyes "Kaiba what is he talking about?"

"Nothing" Seto spats back "He's just making things up"

"Oh. Then how's about that I tell what's going on. When you aren't noticing Jou Kaiba sneaks out at night to.. feed his desires"

"Jounouchi don't listen to him. He has gone nuts-"

Takeshi interrupts Seto and smirks "Even If I have. I have told Katsuya everything about me. I have been honest to him from the beginning have you?"

Katsuya stares scared at Seto and takes a step back "What are you hiding from me?" he says in a scared tone. Seto stares back at the scared teen. He takes a step closer to him but Katsuya pulls himself away from him.

"Isn't the time to tell him Kaiba about your dark secret?" Takeshi glares at Seto who is glaring back. Seto doesn't say a word instead he turns himself towards Katsuya "Jounouchi don't believe him-"

Katsuya interrupts Seto "It's you who I can't believe what is it that Takeshi is talking about?"

"If he won't tell you then I will. Jounouchi Kaiba is not one of you" Takeshi sent a glance at Kaiba "He's a vampire"

Katsuya feels his throat going dry, he can't remember the words, he feels his head going dizzy.

Seto watches as Katsuya starts to break down. He walks towards the scared puppy but Katsuya walks away from him and stops next to Takeshi.

"Jounouchi you are safe now. I won't let that vampire get you and take your precious blood from you" Takeshi comforts Jounouchi and at the same time he gets on Seto's nerves. "and there's something else you must know Jou. Do you remember the night when you walked away from your friends house?"

Katsuya's eyes goes wide even if he can't remember it by details he remembers the attack. Seto doesn't know what to do. He can't get closer to Katsuya and he can't show his true self in public.

"You remember the mirror I showed you" Takeshi watches as Katsuya slowly nods "It will show you what happened that night" Takeshi puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a small box that holds the mirror in it. He gives it to Katsuya and he slowly opens it.

"Mutt don't open that box!" Seto tries but it is already to late.

_Katsuya's vision:_

_Katsuya lets out a yawn when he walks. He is already getting tired from the walking and stops for a second. He stretches his arms and then he feels someone staring behind his back. He turns around and sees a man in a long black coat, blue shirt with a black waistcoat and black shoes walking towards him. In the streetlight Katsuya sees the mans face, brown hair and blue eyes. "Kaiba?" Katsuya questions. _

_Kaiba smirks and Katsuya sees the fangs._

_End Vision_

Katsuya opens his eyes and sees Seto standing in front of him. Now Katsuya is even more frightened of Seto and he backs "It was you" he stammers.

"Jounouchi don't believe what you saw it's a-" Seto tries

"How can I believe you when you have lied to me all the time? Takeshi have been the honest one"

"I think this is settled. Come with me Jou and you don't have to be close to that demon again" Takeshi reaches out his hand towards Katsuya. "Don't to it Jounouchi. You will be going in a trap" Katsuya glares at Seto and he reaches his hand to Takeshi and in a flash of light both of them is gone. Seto looks around trying to find them but he can't feel the presence of Katsuya anymore so they must have gone to the other world.

"Damn you mutt" Seto growls as he runs towards the house where they were living.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Outside the log cabin Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Yami walks up on the porch laughing. Yugi pulls the door open and walks inside with rest of the group. The house should be empty since the teachers put together a list what every student could do outside but not everyone was outside playing in the snow they find Marik in the middle of the living room in a meditation position. Malik walks up to him and stares right at his face "What are you doing?"

Marik doesn't even flinch or open his eyes "I'm doing meditation"

Ryou, Yugi and Yami sits down on the couch and enjoys the silence and that they don't have to move. But the silence was quickly brief when a door got slammed open and footsteps is heard in the staircase. Marik, Malik, Ryou, Yugi and Yami stares at the doorway and sees a bleeding Bakura standing there leaning on the wall.

Ryou hurries up from the couch and runs to Bakura's side and puts his arm over his shoulder for support.

"OW. That hurts" Bakura winces when Ryou pulls his arm up.

"Bakura what happened?" Yugi stares at the bleeding vampire who isn't in disguise.

"Yugi could you give me a hand?" Ryou asks his friend who came at the command and takes Bakura's other side. The carries Bakura to the couch and gently lowers him down on it.

Ryou sees a arrow that has gone trough Bakura's left shoulder to the other side so that you can see the tip of the arrow and blood is dripping of it.

"Malik?" Marik stares at his boyfriend who is completely still. He gets up from the floor and waves his hand in front of him "Malik?"

"Bakura has fangs" Malik stutters.

"Well that's cause he's a vampire" Marik explains.

"A what?!"

"Malik keep your voice down." Yami says to the blond

Ryou looks at the arrow and then at Yami "What are we going to do? Are we going to call a doctor?"

"No need Ryou Yami has healing power" Yugi says while he stares at Yami. Yugi watches as Yami scratches his head when he stares at the arrow in Bakura's shoulder "Yami what's wrong?"

"The arrow is poisoned and I can't touch it or else I'm going to get poisoned as well" Yami said.

"What kind of poison?" Ryou asks with a worried voice.

"A poison that kills vampires"

Bakura lets out a groan in pain when he tries to move "No poison is getting me." he growls

"Try to move and the poison is killing you faster" Yami threatens.

"Is it poisonous to humans?" Ryou asks

Yami starts to think and shakes his head "Not that I've heard of"

Instantly Ryou goes to Bakura's side and when he was about to touch the arrow a voice stops him "What are you nuts? Didn't you hear what Yami told you he isn't sure if it's capable to kill humans" The voice came from Bakura and Ryou stares right into his eyes "I have to try" he says back. Bakura sees determination in the eyes of Ryou's and he mutters 'fine'

Ryou gives a nod and turns towards Yugi "Yugi go get towels a water" the shorter teen nods and hurries out of the room and comes back with towels and a small bowl of water and places them next to Ryou.

"Okay. This is going to hurt a little" Ryou pulls Bakura up to a sitting position and gently grabs the arrow in the back. Bakura let out a small groan in pain. Ryou breaks of the edge of the arrow and puts it next to him on the floor. He moves in front of Bakura and gently takes a firm grip of the arrow "I'm going to pull the arrow out now so it's going to hurt" Bakura gave a nod and Ryou starts to pull the arrow towards him. He sees Bakura making faces when he pulls it. When he has it almost out Ryou pulls with all of his strength the arrow out and Bakura tries to hold in his groans.

Ryou takes the towel that Yugi brought him and he places them on the openings where the arrow was. "It's out now" Ryou says to Bakura who is still making faces.

"Ryou move a little to the side so that I can heal his wounds" Yami sits down next to Ryou and he places his hands over Bakura's chest. Eventually the bleeding stops but still there comes some blood from his shoulder. "I can't do anything more. The poison is still in his body but it won't spread out in the body"

"Great" Bakura mutters in a sarcastic tone.

"What happened to you?" Yugi who stands in the end of the couch asks.

Bakura closed his eyes and starts to think out the details "Well... when I left I transported to the vampire's realm. The place still looks like shit if someone cares. But the weirdest thing was that you can't see any vampire on the streets nor inside the houses."

"Zenaku's doing" Yami puts in and Bakura nods

"Even the vampire who 'rules' the place has left the people to save his own skin. I hope that Zenaku gets him or I will kick his big fat royal ass-"

"We know that you don't like the ruler but can you continue with your story" Yami puts in before Bakura would transport himself to the vampire kingdom and hunt down the ruler.

"Fine" Bakura grumbles "I found a young boy on the street not older than 10 or something, alone. I walked up to him-" '_Poor kid. Hopefully Bakura didn't scare the life out of him_' Yami thinks "-When I was standing in front of him he was drenched in blood. I asked him where everyone went and he said 'There's no more food and I'm hungry may I drink your blood?'. When I told him no he attacked me. When I got away from him I knew why that kingdom is empty. It's because they don't have food and they started to drink each others" Bakura stops. Yugi, Ryou, Yami, Marik and Malik stares at Bakura who is still silent.

"That doesn't explain the wounds you got" Yami said

"I'm not done with the story, idiot" Yami gets more impatient and he gets a big urge to choke Bakura and the heal him. Then do the same thing over and over again. "I left the kingdom and went out In the forest. In there I was attacked by minions of Zenaku. Even when I fought them they were too strong to me and too many. So I decided to get the hell out of there and just before I transported away one of the vampires fired an arrow towards me and hit my shoulder"

"The kingdom is going down" Marik says mostly to himself.

"Did you hear something else while you were there?" Yami asks Bakura.

"There's one more thing I heard when I was in the kingdom. Something about a blood ceremony. I didn't hear much since the two vampires got attacked by other vampires. They didn't have any blood left in the body when I checked them"

"That's awful" Yugi said in horror.

A sudden aura wraps around the room Yami, Marik and Bakura turns their heads to find the source. Ryou, Yugi and Malik looks at the vampires who is acting strange.

"Something is coming" Marik says while he looks around the room with his eyes.

"Dark power" Bakura fills in.

"It's coming this way" Yami suddenly says

The front door gets blown open and a tall man covered in white snow walks in with his head face down. Yami and Marik walks in front of the group and stares at the man in front of them. The man in front of them lifts his head and opens his mouth "Zenaku got Jounouchi" and the man falls down on the floor lifeless.

Yami hurries up to the man's side and tries to pull him up "Marik come and help me to get Kaiba to the couch"

When they got Kaiba on the couch in front of Bakura he opens his eyes and stares at the roof.

"Kaiba did I hear what you said before you collapsed? Did you say that Zenaku has Jounouchi?" Yami says quickly

"He did." Seto sits up on the couch and leans his head on his hand "Zenaku was all along the man the mutt met here. Now he's all brainwashed and believes that it was I who attacked him the first time. His brain is full of lies that Zenaku told him"

"Wait. Back a bit. Did you just say that my friend Jou got attacked by a vampire?!" Malik burst out.

"Why is that human in here-" Seto looks around the room and sees Yugi and Ryou also in there "How come there's three humans in here?"

"We already know that you are vampires" Yugi said

Seto turns his eyes towards Bakura, Marik, Yami and gives them a death glare "You told them?! Do you know that you have just broken one of the laws of the vampires rulebook. Unless you have broken more than that"

"Easy Kaiba don't get even more mad than you are now or you'll get wrinkles" Marik puts in and Bakura starts to cackle.

"Shut up Marik" Yami spats back "Kaiba we have other problems to deal with. Do you know where Zenaku brought Jounouchi?"

Seto's glare gets less murderous "Probably to his castle"

"Can someone explain who is this Zenaku and what does he want from Jounouchi?" Malik said

"Zenaku is a evil vampire who is after power to control the world or even to destroy it. He needs more power and a legend says that a human has special blood that can make your powers stronger. Like I said it's a legend but Zenaku takes it seriously and he transported himself to the human world to find this human. We of course got chosen and followed him here. On one night each one of us smelled blood and it didn't smell like it usually does and we knew that the legend is true. Kaiba who is the fastest one of us got to the place before Zenaku could make his move-" Yami started

"And I managed to get the mutt away from Zenaku. But now when the brainwashed idiot believed in Zenaku's words is going to get us all killed" Seto finished. "We need to get going or that idiot of a human will get Zenaku's plan working" Seto gets up from the couch and transforms himself into his true form.

"There's one problem in your plan. I can't fight with this wound" Bakura glares at Seto.

"Then I guess you have to stay here with the mortals" Seto responses.

The earth starts to shake and everyone who Is standing up starts to loose their balance and falls down on the floor. The shake didn't last more than five seconds and everything in the room hasn't even moved. "What the hell was that!" Marik said as he looks around the room.

"Is everyone ok?" Yami shouts in the room.

"I'm good" everyone responses in the room except that one didn't answer. Everyone in the room looks around and sees that one person is missing "Where's Malik?" Ryou stutters

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I found Bakura [does happy dance] and now I'm not letting him go again not at least till the story ends.

Yes where is Malik? And why does Seto have a obsession of snow? More to be revealed in the next chapter so keep your eyes open.

And now...

**REVIEW!!**


	10. Faelwen

**A vampires story**

Soon the story will end and it's kinda sad. I'm going to post what powers Yami, Seto, Marik and Bakura has so that you don't sit there wondering what powers they have.

Seto: He has super speed and can shoot energy balls

Yami: Healing wounds and he can fly

Marik: He can freeze things and has super hearing

Bakura: Transport place to place and he can handle a sword like no one else.

**Faelwen**

Yami, Yugi, Seto Marik, Ryou and Bakura looks around the room and sees Malik missing. Marik gets panicked and starts to search every corner in the room and then he runs towards their room and finds it also empty. He runs back to the others and gasps for air "He's no where to be seen"

Yami who had run outside came back "There are no other humans outside."

The group stares worried at each other. Seto clenches his hands into fists and they turns white "We need to get to our realm. This place is no longer safe"

"The moron is right" Bakura said and Seto turns his head towards Bakura and death glares at him. If Yami hadn't stepped between those two there would have been bloodshed. "Kaiba's right. We need to leave and quickly. Everyone gather behind me."

Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Yugi and Marik gathers behind Yami. He turns into his vampire form and pulls out a key from his pocket. Marik transforms into his own form and takes a last look around the place. A door appears in front of Yami and he puts the key into the keyhole and turns it. The door opens itself. Yami turns himself towards the group "Ryou Yugi take a hold one someone's hand and hold it tight or else you will be pulled into another realm."

"Are you sure about this Yami" Seto sent a glare "Taking humans to our world. You could loose your head by doing that"

"I'm well aware of that Kaiba" Yami said back.

Bakura send a glance at Ryou who does the same thing. Ryou turns his head away from Bakura and stares at the floor below him. Bakura stares at the human who gets a blush on his cheeks. He reaches his hand to Ryou "If you don't have anyone else to help you to our realm...." Bakura takes a deep breath "You can always travel with me" he finish.

Ryou looks up from the floor and lets his eyes wander to Bakura's outreached hand to him. He takes a quick look at him and smiles "I'd like that" he grabs Bakura's hand in his and Bakura can feel a jolt when their hands touched.

Yugi looks up at Yami and he looks back. Yugi grins as he holds out his hand to Yami and he takes it in his hand. Yami shoots one last look at the group and gives a nod "Stay together" Yami and Yugi walks first trough the door and disappears. Seto walks right behind them followed by Marik. Bakura and Ryou walks last and the door closes behind them.

Ryou closes his eyes when he and Bakura gets pulled in the portal. He feels his hand slipping away from him. Bakura feels when Ryou's hand is slipping away from his he turns his head "Don't let go" he shouts to Ryou. Ryou tries to open his eyes and stares at Bakura "The force is too strong" he shouts back.

Bakura feels Ryou being pulled more back. He reaches his other hand to Ryou and tries to keep the other with him. The force in the portal gets more stronger by the second and Bakura feels his shoulder getting more painful. His left hand looses it's grip and Bakura knows that if he doesn't figure out something Ryou would be separated from him. He lets the force pull him back and he puts his arms around Ryou's body. Ryou turns his head to the side and sees/feels Bakura. Bakura stares at Ryou and smiles "Trust me?" he asks. Ryou nods and feels when they gets pulled back away from the road they should go.

In the front Yami and Yugi has the same problem. Yami holds Yugi with all his strength he has. He sees the portal ending in the front soon they would be out but can he hold Yugi that far? '_Just a little more_' Yami thinks as Yugi slips out of his grasp. He feels the warmth from Yugi's hand gone and he turns his head around and sees Yugi flying backwards. "YUGI" Yami shouts. He was about to turn around follow after him but then he sees Seto and he grabs the flying human into safety. Yami let's out a sigh of relief and a strong light surrounds him.

A door appears in the other world and opens itself. Yami jumps put of the portal and awaits till the others would too. Second out came Seto who is still holding Yugi by the arm. When Yugi sees Yami standing in front of him he runs towards him and hugs him tightly. Yami looks down at the hugging teen and smiles. He looks up and sees Seto standing there in front of him "Thank you Kaiba".

Seto lets out a snort as he walks past him "Next time it's your problem if something happens"

"It's good to be back home" Marik said when he got out from the portal. Yami looks at the portal and waits for Ryou and Bakura to come out but they didn't. Yami lets go of Yugi and walks towards the door "They should have been here by now" he mumbles.

Yugi looks at the door and stands by Yami "Has something happened to them?" Yugi asked worried. Marik and Seto stares also at the door. Seto takes one step closer to it "I wonder.." he says.

"What?" Yami asks as he turns around and faces Seto.

"What if Bakura had the same problem with the force as you" Seto starts to think deeply.

Marik stares questioning at Seto "You mean that Ryou got loose from Bakura's grip and he followed after him?"

"Probably"

Yami turns his looks away from Marik and Seto he puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out the same key when he first opened the door. Yugi watched as Yami places the key in the hole "Yami what if they come after we leave" Yugi takes a hold on Yami's arm and tries to convince the vampire. Yami shakes his head and stares down at Yugi "I can't leave this door open. Who knows what comes out or even in. I can't take the risk."

"Then what will happen to them?"

"They will end up trough a door that's open where they can come out"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Bakura lets out a groan as he turns on his back on the ground. He opens his eyes and sees a black forest around him. He sees that the door they came from were gone. Slowly into a sitting position and sees Ryou lying next to him still unconscious. He places a hand on the boys chest and feels him breathing. "Ryou" Bakura said in a low tone. He watched as Ryou didn't respond his calling so he did the same thing again and again no response. Bakura started to fear that the human wouldn't wake up and he starts to shake the boy . "Ryou wake up!" Bakura shouts

He watched as Ryou's eyes opened themselves. He stares at Bakura "Did we make it?" he asked in a low tone.

"Alive yes. To right place no" Bakura responded as Ryou sat up on the ground and looks around "Then where are we?"

Ryou watched as Bakura closed his eyes and gets into thinking mode. A few seconds went and Bakura opens his eyes again and stares at Ryou "I guess by the surrounding the world of werewolves"

"Are they friendly?" Ryou asked while he tries to swallow a lump that has formed in his throat.

"Not since the war." Bakura said when he thought. He got up from the ground and stares at the surroundings. "We better get going. Werewolves has good sense of smells" Ryou got up from the ground and follows after Bakura inside the black forest. They walks past large black scary looking trees. The wind makes the tree branches to move and make sounds.

Bakura suddenly makes a dead stop and pulls Ryou behind some bushes. He places his finger on his lips. Ryou nods and tries not to make a sound. Bakura pulls some rotten leaves so that he can see what's happening. They hear heavy footsteps coming closer to them. Bakura takes a grip on his sword and waits.

Ryou tries to see trough the bush. He hears the footsteps coming closer and then they stops in front of him. He sees a pair of two black feats. He turns around and makes the bush to make a small noise. Bakura flinches as the werewolf turns his head and pierce his ears. Ryou holds his hands over his ears and closes his eyes.

Bakura waits for the wolf to attack them. He lifts the sword up a bit so that he can get the first attack. The wolf looks around and lets out a growl and continues to walk forward. Bakura waits till the footsteps dies. When he hears no sound he puts his sword back in his belt and turns himself towards Ryou who still has his hands over his ears and his eyes closed. He leans more closer to Ryou and pokes him on the arm "You can open your eyes now. He's gone"

Ryou opens his eyes and stares at Bakura while taking his hands of his ears "For a moment I thought he would see us" he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Even if he didn't see us he could have smelled us" Bakura stands up from the ground and stares at the direction where the wolf went. "What was so interesting that made him walk away?" Bakura thinks for himself out loud.

"What are you thinking?" Ryou asks when he got up from the ground.

"That they are having a meeting somewhere and it's important" Bakura answers to Ryou. "He must be a high rank werewolf" Bakura said

"How do you know that?" Ryou sends a questioning eyebrow

Bakura turns himself to Ryou and smirks "He had a key around his neck and only those who are high ranked have one. It's the same key that Yami had when he opened the door. Low ranks doesn't have one"

"Then why doesn't you have a key?"

Bakura lets out a snort as he crosses his arms over his chest "Since Marik, Kaiba, Yami and me travelled together we only needed one and Yami was the one who got it." Bakura starts to walk towards where the werewolf went and Ryou runs after him "Bakura that's the way where the werewolf went"

"I know and since I don't have a key so we can't get out of this realm to our and my powers can't get us there. So this is our only choice"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Yugi looks around him and sees trees surrounding them. The sun is setting and soon the dark would surround them. He looks in front of him and sees Yami and Seto leading the way. Marik is in the back and looks around the surrounding.

"So what's your plan now Yami?" Marik said in the back of the lead.

"With or without Bakura we are going to Zenaku's castle" Yami responds

"With the human?"

Yami stops and turns around and stares at Yugi. "It would be too risky if Yugi comes with us and with his special state that would make our task even more dangerous"

"So what are you going to do to him if I may ask" Marik grins and Seto stands still in behind Yami and waits for the answer.

"Well we can't keep him outside or else the others would get him. All we can do is to hide him"

Yugi watches as Marik and Seto lets out a groan. "If someone else doesn't have another plan let him speak or keep his mouth shut" Yami watches as Marik and Seto stays silent and he grins "Now that's done with. Anyone who knows where we can keep Yugi safe?"

"If you haven't noticed Zenaku's men has taken over the entire kingdom" Seto points out.

Marik starts to think and gets a big grin on his face when an idea comes to his mind "How's about we make him invisible?"

"And how are you going to make that happen. There's no way you can make a living thing invisible" Seto said with a smirk on his lips.

Marik sends a glare at Seto and he pulls out a bottle from his pocket and holds a small bottle in front of Seto's nose. "Want to bet?"

"There's no way I'm letting you make Yugi to drink that poison you are holding" Yami says with a threat.

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Marik's right Yami" Yami turns his eyes to Yugi "It's the only way" Yami hates to admit it but Yugi's right. They don't have another plan. He turns his eyes to Marik "If that stuff you are holding kills or cause any serious injury on Yugi you are the one who stands for what happens"

Marik tosses the small bottle to Yugi "Bottoms up"

Yugi opens the cork to it and a disgusting smell escapes from it. He brings the bottle to his mouth and drinks it. It didn't taste much compared to the smell. He turns himself to Yami, Seto and Marik and stares at them "Did it work?"

Marik starts to smirk, Seto starts to walk away and Yami leans more closer to Yugi "It worked alright"

"Eat your words Kaiba" Marik shouts at Seto and starts to make victory dance.

Yugi lifts his hands and he looks at them like they doesn't have changed at all. He looks down at his feats and sees them still solid. He looks up and sees Yami walking around him "Do you feel any different?" he asks.

Yugi shakes his head and he realises that Yami or anyone else can't see him "Still feels the same"

Yami nods and turns himself to Marik who is still making his victory dance "Marik" Marik stops dancing and stares at Yami "How long will that invisible drink last?"

He watches as Marik shrugs "Dunno. It can last from hours to days. Maybe years"

"WHAT?!" Yami shouts.

Yugi watches as Yami starts to shout at Marik who just stands there totally ignoring him. Yugi lets out a sigh and sees Seto leaning on a tree. He starts to walk towards his direction and stops In front of him "Kaiba is something wrong?"

Seto lifts his head and sees no one in front of him. Knowing that it was Yugi Seto snorts "No" The minutes ticked by and Yami and Marik is still arguing.. well Yami argues and Marik holds his hands over his ear trying to ignore him. Seto's eyebrow starts to twitch and he walks over to the vampires and grabs by their collar and lifts them up from the ground "Do you want the entire forest to hear you cause it's working"

"He started it" Yami points at Marik in front of him.

"Is not" Marik defends himself

"Are too"

"Not"

"I don't care who started it. Just end it or else I will make sure it's happen"

Both vampires went silent and Seto puts them back down and walks past Yugi "World destruction is heading our way if we don't move"

Yami sends a death glare at Marik and starts to walk with him behind him. Yugi walks next to Yami and gives him a smile. Yami can't see when Yugi gives him a smile but somehow he knows that he's smiling.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Ryou stares worried at Bakura. He looks around him. In front of them they sees a stone floor shaped round. Stone chairs put in a circle where the werewolves sat. So far no one of them said word and one chair is empty and it's larger than the other chairs. Ryou stares nervous around since they were hiding behind some stone pillars. He looks at Bakura who is hiding behind a pillar next to him only two meters away from him.

He looks back at the wolves and they gets up from their chairs. A old werewolf enters from the wood in front of them. He sits down on his chair and looks at the others "Once a moth we gather here to discuss" the wolf starts "A long time the vampires has been our enemy and now they are trying to take over the world"

Ryou turns his head towards Bakura who grits his teeth's trying not to make a sound.

"Therefore we must kill every of those bloodsucking beasts. Well join our forces and fight them back."

Ryou can only think what Bakura is thinking now. He sees his fists turning white, when he tries not to jump out from his hiding place to kill every of those werewolves.

"We'll walk off tonight my brothers" every wolf in the lets out a howl.

Ryou stares at Bakura and he stares back. Bakura makes a sign that they must leave now and Ryou nods. He takes one step forward when he feels that someone grabs him by the shoulder. Ryou turns around and sees a werewolf in front of him. He falls backwards on the ground and tries to back away from him. The wolf grabs Ryou in the front and lifts him up from the ground with a hold on his sweater. "Let me go" Ryou shouts.

"Ryou!" Ryou turns his head and sees Bakura running towards him with his sword ready. The wolf lifts his other claw like hand to Ryou's throat "Don't try to do a thing vampire" while threatening to cut open Ryou's throat.

Bakura stops and death glares at the wolf. The wolf smirks "And now throw your sword away or else something will happen to your friend"

Inside Bakura he feels his anger rising. He throws his sword to the side and another werewolf behind him grabs him. Bakura starts immediately to struggle against the hold he is in.

The werewolf who is holding Ryou signals the other werewolf to bring them to the other ones. Ryou watches as he gets carried up to the older werewolf in the front.

The two wolves stops in front of the older werewolf "We caught unwanted visitors, master" the one who holds Ryou says.

The older werewolf looks down at Ryou then at Bakura "Vampires" the wolf grins. "My friends" the wolf gets up from the chair and looks around "Let's begin our revenge towards the filthy vampires with these two" Ryou looks scared around him when he hears shouts and howls. '_It's going to end. I'm not going able to see Yugi or the others again... I haven't told Bakura how I feel towards him and now it's too late_' Ryou gets a lump in his throat. He closes his eyes and fights against the tears being formed around his eyes.

"If you haven't noticed you blind flee bitten beast. Ryou's not a vampire" Ryou looks up and stares at Bakura who death glares at the leader werewolf.

"Your lies doesn't work on me leach" the leader wolf said.

Bakura tries to hold back his anger. If he could get Ryou out of here then he doesn't car what they are doing to him. As long as he knows Ryou's safe he accepts what's coming to him. "I'm telling you the truth" Bakura spats back. Ryou watches as the leader wolf walks closer to Bakura and growls "If I find out that you are lying you are going to be sorry"

The werewolf walks towards Ryou and he gets scared. The wolf stops in front of his face and stares closely at him. He tries to pull himself back but isn't able to move. The werewolf puts his hands over his head and backs away from him. He lets out a howl. The other werewolves stares scared at their master. They haven't seen him act like this before. When the howling stopped the wolf looks back at Ryou. "I made an mistake." the wolf began "But I want to make sure of a thing if you accept what I'm going to show you-"

"You are not going to take Ryou with you" Bakura's words was like poison but the wolf ignores him. "What do you say 'human'?"

Ryou stares back and forth between him and Bakura thinking what he should do. Slowly Ryou nods since he isn't able to speak. The older wolf signals that the wolf let's go of Ryou. "Come with me" he says and starts to walk inside the forest and Ryou starts to follow him.

"If anything happens to Ryou. I'm going to exterminate every living of your kind" Bakura shouts to the leader wolf.

Ryou doesn't know how long time they walks. He know that he gets odd feeling of being in the forest. He looks at the older werewolf in front of him and gulps "What is it that you want to show me?"

The wolf doesn't look back at Ryou "This happened thousands of years ago. The world was at war against powerful wizards. Every living thing in the world fought against them. One of our friend got her people murdered and she was the only one left. Almost every living thing in our world could have died if she hasn't sacrificed herself to the darkness that eventually killed her."

Ryou walks next to the wolf and looks at him "So the entire word was at war. Every specie fought together but what changed that and why did you start to hate each other?"

"It happened after the war. It started like small lies that eventually separated us all. That's why we are living I separates realms." The werewolf stops and stares at a temple in front of him "We are here" he says. Ryou stares at the large temple and follows when the wolf walks inside.

Inside the walls is decorated with pictures from when every was together in peace. The deeper they went the creatures on the walls gets separated. They stops in front of a stone sarcophagus. It has a white with silver embroidery on it. On top of the sarcophagus hangs a painting on the wall with a woman on it.

"She is the woman I was speaking about" The wolf said.

"What's her name?" Ryou asks as he looks closer at it.

"Faelwen"

Ryou stares at the beautiful woman's brown eyes. Her skin looks soft as a feather, her white hair reaches down to her waist, she's dressed in a white long dress with silver embroidery on it and a long silver/blue cape. She smiles in the picture while she has a hand on her necklace around her neck. A blue stone shaped like a drop of water with silver string around it.

"There's something else I want to show you" the wolf starts to walk to the side and Ryou follows him but takes one last look at the woman in the painting. The wolf stops in front of a altar and takes one step to the side to let Ryou see what's on it. He walks up to it and stares down at a broken sword only the hilt is unharmed.

"The sword belongs to our beloved queen Faelwen. With that she fought against the evil wizard. What I want you to do is to hold the hilt" the werewolf watches as Ryou turns his head towards him and then back at the broken sword "What will happen when I touch it?" he asks.

"Only the ones of Faelwen's people can touch it. Many of the other creatures have tried but failed. When I looked deeper in you I saw something I can't explain and now I want to know what I saw is true"

Ryou stares at the hilt and slowly lifts his shaking hand up. He holds it above the hilt and then he takes it in his hand. He stares at it with big eyes and then the sword starts to vibrate and the other pieces of the swords lifts from the altar and circles around Ryou. Ryou covers his face with his free hand. Then everything stops and the pieces flies towards the hilt a reunite with it. A small glow sends around the room and starts to circle around Ryou. Ryou follows the glow when it stops in front of his face. The mystical glow slowly glides to his chest and turns into a necklace. His clothing changes into completely different. He's now dressed in a white robe with silver embroidery and two belts.

Ryou lifts his left hand to his face it feels normal but when he came to the ears they turned into pointy ones. He turns to the werewolf "What happened?" he asks the wolf.

The wolf stares stunned at Ryou and then he bows "My prince" he says. Ryou stares at the bowing wolf and then at the sword he's holding in his right hand '_prince?_' he asks himself. "Why are you calling me prince?"

The wolf lifts his head up and smiles "Cause you are Faelwen's child. You picked the sword up and it turned you into the real you, an elf. You even got her necklace and it's only going to their first born child. You are the lost child of hers."

"Faelwen is my mother" Ryou says mostly to himself as he looks down the way they came.

"My prince. There's something I must show you" Ryou looks at the wolf who bows again. He walks next to the altar and lifts up a brick and pulls out a old book. He puts it on the altar where the sword was and opens it.

"This moment is spoken before the queen died. It tells when the queen sacrificed herself she sent her child to earth where the humans live. No one knew that she did that after she died. The lords from the war sent their men in disguise down to earth to find this child but they didn't. Eventually they gave up the search and started to think that someone has made up this story. They started to blame each other." The wolf turns a page showing a picture of the necklace Ryou has around his neck. Under the picture shows some words that he doesn't understand. "Under the necklace it says. 'A boy will arrive and pick up the broken sword and take his rightful place on the throne'. It also says something about bringing the world to peace but the last part has been ripped apart" The werewolf turns his head to Ryou "Are you alright my prince?"

"I'm feeling a little dizzy" Ryou responds

"I can go and get some water to you"

Ryou shakes his head and smiles "You don't have to and can you stop calling me prince and say my name instead?"

The werewolf stares stunned at Ryou buts nods "Then what is your name?"

"Ryou"

"Well then Ryou my name is Damian"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Bakura starts to get impatient by the minute. He's still being held by a werewolf, Ryou's been gone for almost an hour, the wolves around him stares at him. Two pairs of feats stop his thinking and he lifts his head up and stares at the woods. He sees two creatures coming towards him. The other werewolves stops and stares at the same direction as him. The first one to come out of the shadows was the old werewolf and behind him comes a Ryou but he's looks differently. The old werewolf turns his head towards Bakura "Release that vampire" he says and the werewolf did as the leader told him.

"My fellow friends there's an mistake going around these realms. Our enemy is not all vampires it's the one that tries also to gain control over them, Zenaku. After many thousands years of waiting our awaited child of Faelwen has arrived. He told me about what's happened and I'm going to walk by his side and defeat the vampire Zenaku. Now who's with me?!" The wolf asks.

The werewolves around Bakura shouts 'yes' and 'I will follow the child of Faelwen' but Bakura himself doesn't know what to say. From the beginning he thought Ryou was a simple human who he fell in love with now he's the prince of the elves. He sees Ryou changing some words with the old werewolf and then he walks towards him.

Ryou was about to open his mouth but sees every wolf staring at him. He takes a hold on Bakura's hand and pulls them to the side away from hearing ears of the wolves.

"Bakura are you alright? The werewolves didn't hurt you?" He sounds like the normal Ryou Bakura thought. "I'm fine but can you explain what happened when you were gone?"

"Apparently I'm the child of the queen Faelwen. I was told that she's my mother that sent me to earth far away from the war." Ryou answers while thinking.

"You aren't just a normal human then." Bakura said and Ryou shakes his head. "What's our plan now?"

Ryou stares at Bakura and then at the werewolves "They are going to join the battle against Zenaku."

"Oh great. Just great"

"Bakura they are nice and they can be trusted"

"Until they stab your back"

"My pri- I mean Ryou we should get going" Ryou looks to the side and sees Damian standing there with the other wolves. Ryou nods and he turns to Bakura and smiles "Coming?"

"With you yes. With them no but someone has to protect you" Bakura said and Ryou roles his eyes.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Seto, Marik, Yami and Yugi (who is still invisible) stands behinds some trees hiding. They sees vampires walking around the castle and some on the roof.

"The castle is well guarded. Something must be going on inside" Marik says to the others. Seto, Yami and Yugi turns their head towards Marik with the -you think so- look.

"How do we get inside?" Yugi asks.

"We shoot our way inside" Seto said as he walks away from the tree he was hiding behind.

"Kaiba that's suicide!" Yami says after him.

Seto doesn't listen what Yami was telling behind him. He stops and blasts a powerful energy ball towards the gate and it explodes. Inside a large army of vampires runs outside and attacks them.

"Now you've done it" Marik growls.

"Yugi stay behind the trees" Yami shouts to Yugi. Yami, Marik and Seto gets ready for the battle as the vampires gets closer to them. "It's now or never. We will stand and fight!" Marik shouts .

On the side of the battle field a door appears a large wave of water gets shot from it and hits the vampires from the castle. A boy in white cloths walks on the battle field with another boy in a black coat. Behind them walks over twenty werewolves. The boy in the white robe turns himself towards Yami's group "Yami, Kaiba, Marik, Yugi" the boy shouts.

"Ryou, Bakura"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

This chapter is awesome. Ryou as the prince of the elves is just awesome. I also painted a picture how he looks like [link] http:// cutedogs[dot]deviantart[dot]com / art / Elve - Ryou - 149360090

The name Faelwen comes from this site [link] http:// www[dot]arwen - undomiel[dot]com / elvish / girlnames[dot]html [just change the dots and remove the spaces]

I have watched Lord Of The Ring to many times but it still rocks.

I like to thank for those who reviewed.

Cookies for those who reviews this chapter

**REVIEW**


	11. Save the world

**A vampires story**

A new chapter to you and a lot of snow to me [Glares at the snow outside my window] I have probably one meter outside my window and it's freezing cold. Why are is the last chapter always causing me trouble?

**Save the world**

Yami, Seto, Marik and Yugi stares at the side of the battlefield and sees Ryou and Bakura with a pack of werewolves behind them.

"RYOU BAKURA" Yugi shouts out of joy.

"Marik, Yami, Kaiba, Yugi" Ryou grabs Bakura's hand and starts to pull them towards their friends. They stops in front of them and Ryou looks around "Where's Yugi?" he asks.

"Right here" Ryou hears next to him but when he looks at the way where he hears the voice he can't see anyone there. "Yugi?"

"I'm so glad that you are alive" Ryou feels someone hugging him but still he can't see who.

"Marik made Yugi invisible" Yami said while death glaring at Mark.

Bakura turns his head towards the vampire and grins "So the potion came to use Marik"

Yami turns his head towards Bakura "So it was 'your' potion?!"

Bakura starts to smirk "Well I can't deny what was mine"

One again Yami starts to shout but this time at Bakura and all Bakura does is smirking.

Yugi tilts his head and stares at Ryou "Ryou why are you wearing white cloths? That wasn't what you wore when we came here"

Ryou grins as he scratches behind his head "Well a moment ago I found out to be prince of the elves"

"SAY WHAT?!" Marik and Yami shouts. Seto stares at Ryou closely from where he is standing.

Ryou stares at the gaping vampires and Yugi stares wide eyed at him. Only Bakura was the one who didn't react. Heavy footsteps walks closer to them and the old werewolf Damian bows behind Ryou "Your highness we must continue or else the world will meet it's destruction"

Ryou turns around and stares at Damian who is still bowing. "Hell all these titles are making me sick" Bakura mutters as he walks away from the group. Ryou watches as Bakura walks towards the forest alone. He starts to follow the vampire

"Prince Ryou we can't wait anymore-" Damian starts

"I'm coming back as soon as I can. I have something to deal with" Ryou shouts to the others as he runs inside the woods. Inside the forest it seems like the time stands still and the woods is dying. He finds Bakura sitting on one of the branches in a tree. Ryou walks under the tree and stares up thinking what Bakura said before he left "Bakura"

Bakura looks down and then he lifts his head up again and doesn't face Ryou. Ryou continues to stare at Bakura and when the vampire doesn't look down at him he bows his head down and stares at the ground. "Why aren't you looking at me?" Ryou whispers.

"Is something bothering you Bakura?" Ryou asks but Bakura doesn't even respond.

"Is it cause the werewolves came with us?" Bakura looks down at Ryou and he snarls "Of course it's not because of them!"

"THEN WHAT IS IT THEN!" Ryou shouts. Bakura glares at him and then he turns his head away. Ryou awaits for an answer but it never came. He starts to think deeper and he tear apart inside. He opens his mouth but closes it again "Is it because of me?" he asks above a whisper. He turns his head away from Bakura. He hears no answer coming and he knows he hot the right question "Is it- Is it cause I'm not what you thought I were?" Ryou puts his hand on his chest and he turns his back at Bakura.

"I-" Bakura starts

Ryou interrupts Bakura "Are you thinking different of me when I found out who I were?!" Ryou turns is tear filled eyes at Bakura "I'm still the same Ryou when I was human. You know what if you don't like me as- as.." Ryou starts to gasp for air when he dries away the tears from his eyes "I really liked you Bakura but when you think differently about me then I can't be with you anymore" He starts to run as fast as he can away from Bakura. Tears flowing down his cheeks, his heart beating faster than normal. Ryou doesn't care where he's running as long as it's far away from him. Trees flying past him the wind in his face he feels his heart throbbing from the pain. He feats starts to hurt and he falls down on the ground. He puts his hands down on the ground and pushes him up. He sits on his legs with his hands in front of him as support. He can't stop the tears coming from his eyes. Who knew that love can cause such pain. When the person you knew loves you turns into hate. Ryou feels himself betrayed hurt from the man he loves.

He lifts his head up to the sky and feels when the wind brushes his cheek. '_Think trough what you're going to tell him before you say a thing_' "There's no way back" He whispers as more tears falls down his cheeks "He doesn't love me anymore".

Ryou pushes himself up from the ground and dries away his tears. '_I must pull myself together. We're at war and I don't have time with this_' He starts to run towards the castle where his friends are waiting for his arrival.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Zenaku looks down at the altar in front of him where a blond human boy lies. He doesn't move and stares only at the ceiling above him. Around them stands vampires ready for the ceremony to begin. Zenaku smirks at the defenceless human who does everything he says. If he told him to jump he would, if he told him to sit he would.

Zenaku leans down to the boys face and whispers in a deadly voice "I was planing on to let you die today but then I got an even better idea. I will keep you alive for exchange for your blood. You will feed me power and you can only obey me"

Katsuya tries to move his body but it doesn't do what he's telling it to do. His brain is the only thing that Zenaku can't control. Katsuya starts to hate himself when he first believed what Zenaku told him about Seto. When he told that it was he who attacked him but it was all along Takeshi who was all along Zenaku. If he just hadn't gone with him he would be sitting somewhere with Seto right now. Lying in his arms and feel his heartbeat. Then reality hit him. That didn't happen and now he is In a mess and helps a crazy vampire to gain world domination on what he plans to do with his powers.

God Katsuya wants to punch that smirk of that vampire's face. When the vampire leans closer to him.

"My dear Katsuya-" Katsuya wanted to puke when he calls him dear "It's useless to try to move. You can't control it anymore, not even speak." Zenaku lets his finger trail down Katsuya's cheek. "I can see why Kaiba liked you" _'What liked?_' "But after what you told him after you saw the real him he doesn't love you anymore" '_H-he loves me?_' "Don't get your hopes up. He's probably dead by now.. and your friends." Katsuya can feel his body tense up and he feels tears forming around his eyes.

Zenaku pushes himself back up and stares at the vampires in front of him. "My followers today we'll gain world domination. With the blood from this boy I'll become the most power fullest vampire in the universe" '_You can't be dead. I don't believe it. I-_' Katsuya freezes as he feels his fingertips moving and it wasn't Zenaku who told him to do so. Katsuya tries once again moving his fingers and they slightly moved.

"Let's the blood ceremony begin" Zenaku looks down at Katsuya and grins. He lowers his head and opens his mouth. His fangs pointing at Katsuya's neck. Katsuya tries to move away but isn't able to do it. The fangs is only a few centimetres away from him and he takes a deep breath.

*BAM *

Zenaku looks up and grits his teeth's. He stares at a newly arrived group of three vampire's and a pack of werewolves. The vampire in the front takes on step forward and points at Zenaku "Your terror will end now Zenaku"

Zenaku starts to smirk and then lets out a hysterical laugh. Marik leans to Yami and says "And you say that I'm crazy" Zenaku stops laughing and stares at the group "There's one flaw in your plan Yami. You see I have one triumph card in this battle" Zenaku takes a hold of Katsuya's t-shirt and lifts him up with his hand. Seto starts to glare at Zenaku for treating his puppy as a puppet in his game. He was about to walk up to him but Yami stretches his hand out and stops Seto "Stay focused" Yami says to the group.

Katsuya feels himself being pulled up and his head leans to the side and sees what this all commotion is about. He sees Seto, Marik, Yami and a pack of werewolves around them. He looks more closely at Seto and sees the brunet boiling with anger.

"I'd love to chat some more but that's only puling out your lifetime. Slay everyone of them" Zenaku watches as his minions starts to attack them. He watches as the first stroke hit Yami from one of his strongest soldier.

He turns his eyes at Katsuya who he is still holding up in the air. He darts his fangs at his neck and bites. Katsuya feels the fangs digging in his skin and the blood being sucked out of his body. He feels his body becoming weak and he starts to feel sleepy.

On the other side of the room Seto watches as Zenaku sucks Katsuya's blood away from his body. He tries to blast his way to the blond but the enemies gets larger by number. He closes his eyes and starts to run as fast as the lightning. He gets past the enemy and darts for Zenaku.

Zenaku pulls himself away from Katsuya and drops him down on the floor and sends him rolling down. Seto stops and watches as Zenaku drops Katsuya down on the floor like a puppet. He runs to his body and goes down on his knees and pulls the blond in his arms. Katsuya opens his eyes halfway and stares at Seto "I'm sorry" he whispers while his eyes closes again and his head falls down to the side. Seto tries to shake him awake while shouts in front of him and in the back echoes around the room.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Ryou walks past the blown up doorway and sees the battle already going on. He pulls his sword from his belt and runs deeper inside. A vampire spots him and goes for an attack. Ryou hears the footsteps coming towards him and he turns around and not a second to late his sword hit the vampire. He takes a step backwards, scared. He haven't battle before and doesn't know what to do.

The sword hit the vampire in the chest and blood starts to drip down his wound and falls down dead.

Ryou looks around and sees werewolves and vampires fighting but he can't see his friends. He hears a large explosion in the back of the room and starts to head towards it. He stops as he sees a vampire stop in front of him smirking. The vampire lifts his head up and stares at him. The vampire lifts his hand up and sends a strong power of wind blow. Ryou flies up in the air and hits the roof and falls back down on the hard stone floor. The sword lands in front of him.

He tries to get up and gets another attack from his opponent. He flies up in the air and hits the wall . He feels all air escape his lounges.

"What's wrong" the vampire says while grinning to himself. He walks closer to Ryou who is lying on the floor on his stomach. "Can't fight?" he sends another blow at Ryou and sends him up again flying in the air.

He hears the werewolves shouting prince behind him. No one can do a thing to save him they are too far away from him and they would get killed on the spot. Ryou tries to get up on his wobbly legs. He puts his right hand over his left arm where he has a severe wound. He gasps for air as he stares at the vampire who is walking his direction. The vampire stops in front of Ryou and grabs his neck and pulls him up. "You are one pathetic elf. You can't even protect yourself"

Ryou tries to gasp for air when he hangs in the air. His chest starts to hurt and he starts to loose his consciousness.

He feels as his body hits cold stone floor and he opens his blurry eyes "Bakura?" he stammers.

Indeed Bakura stands in front protecting him. Bakura holds his sword I front of him pointing at the other vampire. "Nice to meet again Louis" Bakura said grinning.

"Bakura" Louis spats back.

Both vampires glares at each other and Louis makes the first attack. He send his wind attack at Bakura who swings his sword and cuts the attack. Bakura disappears and transports himself behind Louis and darts his sword at him. Louis saw this coming and jumps out of the way and lands on his knees a few meters away. Ryou watches as the two vampires fights with no break. Louis send another surprise attack at Bakura and it gets a direct hit. It send Bakura flying across the room as he drops his sword and hits the wall. He falls down on the floor and he puts his hand on his wounded shoulder and grits his teeth's.

Louis takes Bakura's sword in his hands and points it at Bakura's head. Bakura hisses as he death glares at him. "Say hi to Lucifer for me" Bakura watches as Louis darts his sword at him. He puts his hand inside his coat and pulls out his dagger and stabs it in Louis chest. He lets out a cry of pain and falls down dead on the floor. Bakura pulls out his dagger from the dead body and puts it back in his coat. He gets up from the floor and stands next to the body and takes back his sword.

Ryou watches as Bakura turns himself towards him "You came"

Bakura walks towards him and kneels beside him. He lifts Ryou's arm slightly up and studies his wound "You are lucky. It's not that deep"

Ryou watches as Bakura stares at his arm "Why did you come back?"

Bakura lifts his head up and stares at Ryou "A small part was cause of the mission. Second I wanted revenge on that bastard Louis. Most was because of you"

"Me?" Ryou stares confused at Bakura "I thought you didn't care for me anymore" he says in a low tone.

"I never said that I didn't care for you" Bakura said back. He hears running footsteps behind him. He swings his sword and kills the attacker.

"Then why didn't you say what was wrong?"

Bakura puts his hand on his face "Mostly cause- Don't tell the others what I'm going to say to you or else they will make fun of it. The reason was that I was afraid"

Ryou stares questioning at Bakura "What were you afraid of?"

Bakura takes his hand of his face "That when this is over you will leave me and I never get to see you again"

Ryou softens his eyes and stares at the floor "Do I have to leave you?"

"I hope not" Bakura said as he pulls Ryou into a hug.

The entire castle starts to shake and stones starts to fall down from the roof. Bakura pulls both him and Ryou to the nearest wall to avoid the falling stones. When the stones stops to fall down Bakura gets up fro the ground and reaches his hand to Ryou "Can you walk?" Ryou nods and grabs Bakura's hand.

"Where are the others?" Bakura asks as he looks around the room.

Ryou points towards a large door "I think they are in there"

"Ryou. I want you to stay out of that room"

Ryou turns his head towards Bakura "You don't know your power yet and if I hadn't stopped Louis you could have been killed."

"What will you do?" Ryou knew what the answer is but decides that he should hear it from Bakura.

"I'm joining the battle in there"

"So you are going to leave me all alone in here with the other vampires?"

Bakura stares at a worried Ryou. He remembers the promise he gave to Ryou about protecting him but if they are separated how will he do that.

Both Ryou and Bakura turns around as they hear footsteps coming towards them and sees Damian coming towards them "If you need someone protecting Prince Ryou. I can be the one"

Bakura stares suspicious at the werewolf. He doesn't trust any of them. "How do I know that you won't abandon him and save your own skin?"

"Bakura" Ryou warns him

"You'll have my word on it." Damian says.

Bakura still stares suspicious at Damian "If even the slightest thing happens to him you will have me to deal with, wolf" Bakura turns himself to Ryou "If something goes wrong call my name and I'll come as fast as I can" Ryou nods and Bakura runs off.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya opens his eyes and sees everyone in the room gone except for Marik, Yami, Seto and the evil manipulating vampire Zenaku. He feels that he's lying on the floor and tries to get up. His head has gotten the biggest headache and he feels a little dizzy. He gets himself into a sitting position and sees Zenaku sending a hard blow at Yami, Marik and Seto. The entire castle starts to shake and stones fro the roof starts to fall down. Katsuya puts his arms over his head and waits that the stones will stop falling down.

Seto glares at Zenaku and he sends a energy ball at him. Zenaku sends also a power ball at Seto's and both of them collides with each other. The effect from it sends a Shockwave across the room. Seto send flying towards Katsuya and lands in front of him.

Katsuya starts to crawl next to Seto and shakes him "Kaiba are you alright?" Seto opens his eyes and stares at Katsuya. Before he could answer Zenaku shoots a blast at the others and the roof starts to let more large pieces fall down on them. Katsuya throws himself over Seto when he sees a piece falling towards him.

He feels as the stone falls down on his back and he lets out a groan and falls on top of Seto. Seto watches as the blond falls down on top of him. He sits up and pulls Katsuya in his palm trying to get respond for his calls.

A cold presence walks towards them and Seto looks up and death glares at Zenaku. "You're starting to get on my nerves" Zenaku growls "But now there's only one of you left" Seto stares questioning at Zenaku before he looks around the room. Yami has flown inside the stone wall and Marik lies on the floor not moving.

Zenaku starts to smirk and he stares at Seto "I have one offering to you" Seto looks up at Zenaku and stares suspicious at him "If you give me the human I will let you have a painless death"

"Why would I let you have him. You are noting more than a simple low class vampire" Seto lifts both him and Katsuya off the ground and he glares at Zenaku who grits his teeth's. His mouth turns into a smirk and he stares at Seto.

Zenaku pulls a sword from a nearby statue and darts it at Seto who doesn't move out of the way. The sword gets hit out of his hand and flies across the room and hits the wall. Both Zenaku and Seto flinches. The black sword gets pulled back and Bakura grins. "Nice to see you again Zenaku or do you want me to call by your real name, Viktor" he watches as Zenaku's eyebrow starts to twitch and Bakura's grin turns into a smirk.

Zenaku sends a blow at Bakura who transports him away from his spot and lands on the other side with his hands across his chest "You missed" Zenaku send another blow at him and again Bakura transports himself away and now he sits on one of the broken pillars and yawns "Missed again"

While Bakura distracts Zenaku Seto takes the opportunity to get Katsuya away from Zenaku. He moves himself with the speed of light towards the door and gets stopped as one of Zenaku's blows hits the opening and closes the door. Seto falls back on the floor with Katsuya still in his arms. He looks down on the blond and sees that he didn't start to bleed or something even worse.

"Enough playing around" Zenaku shouts and the entire room starts to shake and Bakura sees as a large piece of stone falls down on him. He moves out of the way and tries to clear his path away from the falling things.

Seto roles him and Katsuya to the side on the floor away from a falling stone that was on its way to fall on top of them. He gets up from the floor and looks at Bakura who is also having having the same problem as he. Seto looks up and sees the entire roof falling down "Bakura catch" He shouts and throws Katsuya to Bakura. Bakura catches the blond and stares at Seto "Transport away from here!"

Bakura gave a nod before he transports himself away. Seto focuses his magic and uses all his powers to get himself out of the way.

Bakura transports himself out of the castle and outside. He looks as the south side of the castle falls down and buries everything inside it. He remembers that Ryou is still inside the south part of the castle when the roof started to fall. When he was about to transport him back Zenaku walks in front of him. "Bakura, Bakura, Bakura. Did you think I wouldn't go after you?"

Bakura grits his teeth's and he puts Katsuya down on the ground and he takes a hard grip on his sword and points it at Zenaku "I was hoping on that you died in the room"

Zenaku let out a laugh "When you have gathered many powers from worthless vampires you get pretty strong and get more abilities. Your father was one of those who gave me more power"

Bakura stares suspicious at Zenaku "What do you mean?"

"He worked for me and when he didn't do any important I got rid of him. When I killed him I got his powers"

Bakura remembers it more closely why his dad never came home when he said that he was going to meet another vampire. Kid Bakura was told that he would stay at home and guard it when he comes back but he never came. The only thing that Bakura as left of his father was the sword he's holding in his hand right now. Hatred, disgust flashes in Bakura's eyes as he swings his sword at Zenaku.

Katsuya slowly opens his eyes and sees a blurry scene in front of him. He feels a enormous headache and he moves his hand to his head. He hears two voices in front of him and some blasts being thrown.

"Prepare to die vampire" and the words get followed by shouting. Katsuya hears as the body falls down on the grass. He can't see who fell down or the one who is still alive. He hears footsteps coming closer to him and lifts him up from the ground. Cold breath sends chills down his back as a cold voice speaks to him "I see that you are still alive precious human. How's about we continue where we left off" Katsuya's eyes goes wide as he hears who it is. A pair of fangs bites trough his skin and sucks the rest of his blood away from him.

He feels as his heart starts to beat faster, his breathing becomes slower by the second, his entire body hurts like hell. Starting to think that he will die soon from the loss of blood he would never see his friends again if he wouldn't do something.

"Zenaku!" Katsuya feels as the fangs in his neck pulls away and he sees his chance to get away. He immediate lifts his left hand and punches right at Zenaku's face. The punch wasn't that hard but enough to Zenaku to drop him down on the ground. He hears as Zenaku shouts curses and Katsuya pulls himself backwards away from him.

He stops and tries to open his eyes. His vision is still blurry and has a hard time to see shapes. He puts all his trust in his hearing and recognises the voices.

"Didn't you die in when the roof fell?!" Katsuya hears that voice belongs to Zenaku.

"Sorry to make you disappointed but no" That's Marik's voice for sure

"If it hadn't been for Kaiba we would have died" Yami's voice said. Katsuya feels as his body goes stiff. He feels joy build up inside of him. '_They haven't died yet_' he thinks.

"This time you will" Zenaku growls as he lifts his hand up and points at the group in front of him. He can feel as his powers gets stronger by the minute when he drank the humans blood. He sends a large blast and shoots it at the group. Marik throws himself to the side, Yami flies up in the air and Seto moves in the speed of light away from where he stood a second ago. He stops next to Zenaku and shoots an energy ball at him. He hits the side of Zenaku who gets thrown a ten meters away.

Yami lands back down on the ground and hurries next to Bakura who he saw in the air. He puts his finger on the throat of him and tries to feels his pulse. He feels a really small one and he moves his hand on the back of him and starts the healing.

Seto and Marik continues to attack Zenaku. Marik and Seto moves fast and he misses them over and over. His anger rices and shoots at a random direction and it flies towards Katsuya who doesn't see what's happening. Everything seems like it's moves in slow motion. Katsuya watches as a bright light moves towards him. Seto uses his speed to get to him but knows that he's going to get there too late. During the run he watches as the spot where Katsuya was explodes and dirt surrounds the area. Marik, Seto, Yami, Bakura who gets back alive stares at where the explosion exploded even Zenaku stops his attacks and stares at the spot.

When the dirt disappears the ground has a large hole but no Katsuya in sight. Seto tries desperately to find his puppy. His body starts to shake with anger and he turns himself towards Zenaku and his eyes flashes with anger. He collects all his power in one of his energy balls. His hand forms a ball that grows larger and larger. It starts to flash and he shoots it at Zenaku. Zenaku makes his own energy ball and shoots it at Seto's. When the blast hits Seto's it disappears and Seto's energy ball continues towards Zenaku in a fast speed. The energy ball hits Zenaku and everything become white. Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik covers their eyes with their arms as the blast explodes. The energy waves from it send them flying backwards then everything become silent.

Seto opens his eyes and stares at a red sky. He blinks a couple of times and gets up sitting on the ground. He looks at the surroundings and sees everything shattered. Every tree from the ground has been ripped of from the roots, the castle is in ruin and there's no trace from Zenaku.

"Did you have to destroy everything around you?!" Marik lets out a groan as he gets up from the ground.

Bakura roles to his stomach and pushes himself up "I think you just have destroyed the entire realm Kaiba. I wonder who the vampires are going to blame"

Yami who is already on his feet's looks around "Where's Zenaku?"

"Viktor probably got scared an ran to his mommy" Bakura snickers to himself. The sky starts to flash and a shadow comes down flying. The group looks up and sees Zenaku flying towards them. Bakura, Marik, Yugi and Seto prepares themselves for the coming battle. Zenaku lands in front of them. He has scars all over his body and he got a new colour in his eyes they are now pitch black. Zenaku smirks as he rices his hand and points at them. Then suddenly he falls down with a white sword in his back. Bakura stares at the sword and recognises it. Behind Zenaku stands Ryou with Katsuya next to him. On the ground Zenaku gasps for air and then he disappears in a black smoke cloud.

Ryou lifts his sword from the ground and puts it in his belt. Bakura stares at Ryou as if he have seen a ghost and the same goes with Seto. Ryou lets out a smile and runs to Bakura and hugs him tight. Katsuya stands there staring at Seto and then he falls down on the ground. Seto hurries up to Katsuya and pulls him in his palm "Katsuya are you alright?" he asks. Katsuya opens his eyes and smiles at Seto "I'm tired"

Yami remembers then Yugi. He runs towards the woods that aren't there anymore shouting for Yugi's name. Marik stares at Yami with amusement and then he hears someone calling his name. He looks around the place "Did someone call my name a second ago?"he asks. Either Katsuya, Seto, Ryou, Bakura or Yami answered him and then again he hears someone calling his name. He turns around towards the castle and hears the voice coming from there. He starts to run towards the ruin.

He stops in front of the pile of stones and hears his name again. He looks on the top of the pile of stones and sees Malik standing there looking around.

"Malik!" Marik shouts and the blond boy turns around and when his eyes spots Marik he gets a big grin on his face. He starts to climb down the stones and Marik starts to climb up to Malik. Halfway they meets each other and throws each other in a hug.

"I've missed you" Malik said In a low tone in Marik's ear.

"So have I" Marik pulls himself out of the hug but keeps the blond close to him "How did you get here?"

Malik starts to think and responds "I'm not quite sure. The last thing I remember was that I was surrounded by a black surrounding and then the darkness disappeared and I ended up here. So what happened when I was gone?"

Marik starts to grin "Not much. Ryou's an elf, Yugi's invisible, Bakura got himself almost killed, Seto lost control over himself and almost destroyed the entire vampire realm and Yami he's running around the place searching for Yugi like an maniac" Marik watches as Malik starts to gape. "Beside that not much. You still look as beautiful as ever" Malik starts to blush and he leans closer to Marik and leans his head on his chest. Marik looks down at Malik and he rests his head on the humans head.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"YUGI" Yami shouts as he runs around from place to place. He stops and pant heavily "This is going to take hours" he mutters

"Take what?" Yami jumps up in the air and turns around "Who's there?"

"It's me Yugi" Yami blinks a couple of times before his mind starts to works again "Yugi where are you?" He feels as someone taping on his shoulder to his right next to him. Yami turns around and throws his hand out in the air and hugs the invisible Yugi "YUGI" Yugi tries to catch his breath when Yami threw his arms around him and knocks all air out of his body "Yami . I . Can't . Breath"

Yami loosens his grip but just enough that Yugi can breath again.

"Are you alright?" Yami asks

"Y-yeah" Yugi mumbles as Yami hugs him tightly again. "Where's the others?" Yugi asks as he looks around.

"They are... I was about to say outside the forest but there's no trees left. Somewhere near the castle"

"C'mon lets go" Yami feels as Yugi takes a grip of his hand and pulls him towards the castle. A couple of times Yami almost stumbled over some rocks but gained his balance. He then stops and grabs Yugi around his waist and grows wings and flies up in the air. He flies across the green/black ground and when he spots Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Katsuya, Marik and Malik who went back to the others lands on the ground and releases Yugi.

Ryou and Malik sits down next to Katsuya who is still in Seto's embrace breathing heavily. Marik and Bakura keeps their distance away from Seto. Both of them doesn't trust Seto and don't know if they should be near him.

Yugi hurries up next to Ryou and looks at him "What's going on?" he asks worried. Ryou looks to his side and sees no one next to him "Yugi. Jounouchi doesn't have much blood left in his body and now he's dying"

Yugi looks horrified at Katsuya and he looks at Yami with tears in his eyes "Yami can't you do something?"

Yami turns his head away and crosses his arms over his chest "My healing powers can't do a blood transfusion"

"So he's going to die?" Ryou looks at Yami then at Bakura.

"There's one way" Marik starts. Yugi, Malik and Ryou looks at Marik who are getting glares from Yami and Seto.

"We can't do that. You know the risks" Seto argues back

"Do what. What are you talking about?" Malik looks at the vampires.

Yami stares at Seto and he sighs "There's one way but it's not risk free. If someone of us gives blood to Jounouchi he will survive but there's a 50/50% risk that he will turn into a vampire."

"Are you thinking that it's better that he dies?!" Yugi argues back.

Seto turns his head at where he thinks Yugi is "There's no way in hell that I'm letting my puppy to die. I would have given some blood but with his blood the risk rices by 25% and we don't know how he will react after" Seto feels as Katsuya moves a little in his embrace and he looks down at the blond.

Ryou stares at Bakura who stares back. Ryou lowers his eyes and he gets up from the ground and walks up to Bakura. Bakura watches as Ryou stops in front of him and he throws himself in his arms. He looks down at the crying elf and he puts his arms around comforting him. He hates to see his boyfriend crying.

Seto stares down at Katsuya and he closes his eyes thinking of a solution. He doesn't want him to die. The pain of loosing him will be to painful and doesn't even know If he will be able to live without him. "Can I get a moment alone with Jounouchi" Seto says to the group. Everyone except for him and Katsuya leaves.

"Katsuya" Seto whispers. Katsuya opens his eyes and stares back.

"Are you scared?" He watches as Katsuya shakes his head "Not when I'm close to you" he murmurs.

"Do you feel pain?"

"A little" God Seto hates when his puppy is hurt. He pulls the blond closer to him "You heard what we were talking about?"

"Yes"

"What do you think?" Seto waits for the answer and waits.

Katsuya lifts his head slightly up "If I become an vampire? I'm not scared. I'll be with you if that happens?"

Seto smiles as he closes his eyes "I wouldn't want my puppy to be all alone" Katsuya gives a small smile to Seto. Seto leans down to Katsuya and catches his lips with his own. When the kiss ended Seto lifts his left arm up and makes a biting mark on his wrist. He lowers his wrist to Katsuya mouth hand lets drops of blood slips down his throat. After five drops of blood the wound closes itself and Seto awaits for the reaction.

Katsuya's body starts to shake and his eyes shifts from black and honey. Seto tries to keep Katsuya still preventing that he will hurt himself. After a half minute the shaking stops and Seto looks down at Katsuya to see if he is alright. In appearance he hasn't changed at all, he hasn't grown fangs. Seto puts his hand on the boys neck and feels his pulse going back to normal. He tries to wake up the boy but doesn't get any respond. Thinking that he must be in a heavy sleep Seto carefully lifts Katsuya's body up in his arms and walks towards where the other went. He sees them standing by the ruin of the castle.

"It worked" Ryou sheers

"It did?" Yugi asks.

"Yugi's visible again" Yami throws himself at Yugi and hugs him.

Ryou sits down on a rock next to Bakura and watches as Yugi tries to get Yami of him, Malik and Marik sat on a another rock not far away from them.

"Are you still thinking about Damian?" Bakura asks. Ryou gave a small nod "I can't believe that he's dead"

Bakura swings his right arm around Ryou and pulls him closer "If it hasn't been for him you wouldn't have know how to use your powers"

"Yeah" Ryou mumbles "But why he didn't have to step in the way and take the blow that was meant for me"

"He saved your life" Bakura argued back. "If it hasn't been for him you would have died-" Bakura was about to put in -if you would have died I would have killed Damian for letting you die- "-This is going to hurt my pride but he was a good werewolf 'after' you got to know who you really are" Ryou gets a small smile on his face "And I don't know what I would have done without you" Bakura finishes. He feels as Ryou shifts and hugs him.

"Kaiba's back with Jou" Malik shouts.

"Thanks a lot Malik now I got an headache. You didn't have to shout when we were making out" Marik grumbles as he rubs his ear.

Seto stops in front of them "He's going to be alright" he said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asks as he gets away from Yami's death hugs.

"Crystal"

Ryou, Malik and Yugi smiles at the good news.

"Alright then there's only one thing left to do" Yami says with a sad face.

"Do we have to?" Marik pleads

"You know the rules. We have to send them back to their own world and-" Yami stares down at the ground "Erase their memories"

"What?!" gets heard around them.

"Ryou can't go back" Bakura retorts back "He doesn't belong to the human realm anymore" Bakura hugs Ryou protective in his arms.

"Then it's only Yugi, Malik and Jounouchi" Yami says with sad eyes.

Yugi walks to his boyfriend and hugs him "I'm going to miss you" he whispers in his ear. Yami looks at Yugi and gets a sad smile "You won't remember what has happen when we met so you won't miss me. I'm the one who will remember and suffer from it"

Malik turns around and stares at Marik with sad eyes "I don't want to leave you."

"I'm going to die from loneliness" Marik mutters "What am I going to do when you're gone? Who am I going to kiss goodnight? Who am I going to stare at when you are sleeping-"

"You stare at me when I'm sleeping?!" Malik bursts out and Marik starts to grin.

"Well puppy I guess it's goodbye then" Seto looks down at the blond and he hates to be separated with him. He brushes some bangs out of his face and brush them behind his ear.

Yami pulls out the key from his pocket and opens the door. "This door will lead you directly to your world" Yami says to Malik, Yugi and the sleeping Katsuya. "It's only walking trough it" he murmurs. Yugi walks up to Yami and kisses him on the cheek before walking up to Kaiba with Malik and carries him to the door. They makes one last look at them before walking trough the door and disappears. Ryou looks at Bakura and he looks back.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

"C'mon Jou get up" Katsuya stirs around and pulls his duvet over his head "Go away Yug"

"But we are leaving this place in an hour" Yugi says back.

Katsuya mutters so that he only can hear it. He sits up in his bed and stares at Yugi "Fine I'm up see"

"I'm going to see if Malik's up yet" Yugi says as he runs out trough the door and closes it.

Katsuya rubs his eyes and pushes the duvet away and gets up from his bed. He looks around the room and sees Yugi's luggage waiting on his bed. He looks at his own and sees them shattered all over the chair and the floor. He starts to pick up the shirts and pants from the floor and pushes them in his suitcase. He sees his favourite shirt next to the suitcase and lifts it up. He sees something falling down from it and picks it up. "What's a blue handkerchief doing in my shirt?"

"Jou hurry up or you'll miss breakfast" Yugi shouts from downstairs

"Coming" Katsuya shouts back. He looks at the handkerchief and he puts it with his luggage and closes the suitcase. He picks up his jeans and shirt he was wearing the other day and runs downstairs.

In the kitchen Malik and Yugi was already eating their breakfast. Katsuya sits down next to Yugi and grabs a toasted bread and puts some butter on it.

"It's sad that Ryou moved to England" Yugi mumbles

"It's so quiet around when he's not here" Malik agrees. "Well at last we have Jou here who we can have fun with" Katsuya looks up from his bread and stares questioning at Malik "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Who else are going to make fun of you" Malik ducks as Katsuya throws his bread at him. He gets quickly up from his chair and runs outside with an angry Katsuya right behind him. They run out trough the front door and Katsuya shouts after him. Not far away a shadow with blue eyes watches as Katsuya runs after Malik who is laughing out loud.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Well that was it. The last chapter of this fiction. Did you like it? Was it any good?

I'm thinking about doing a second story of this but it depends if you want to read it. I won't write it right away cause I have other fanfictions on my mind that must be written.

And I thought that I will make a blooper special of this story when I'm bored and have nothing else to do.

And now there's only one thing to do

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. The continuation

The new story for A Vampires story is up It's called Vampires: The dark age. You''ll find it on my profile.

I hope you will enjoy reading it ^^

/CuteDogs


End file.
